Barkingburg Has Fallen the Continuation
by The Atlas Guardian
Summary: This is the continuation of liverskin13's Barkingburg Has Fallen. I would like for you to go read his beginning first and Adventure Bay Has Fallen and Foggy Bottom Has Fallen. This is the continuation for his story. The main idea is his, but the little things are mine and AgentJeff's. I have a summery that only summarizes chapter 5. Enjoy.
1. The Not So Successful Escape

_AN: Hello my peeps. First off, I do not own PAW Patrol or the story that I am continuing._

 _Nickelodeon owns PAW Patrol and liverskins13 owns Barkingburg Has Fallen._

 _I asked liverskins13 to continue his story for him and he approved. I bet I am not the only one to do this._

 _I will still work on The FBI vs Sweetie very slowly. I am taking my time on that one and now same with Night of Wolves. The Atlas Guard and the PAW Patrol is going to be postponed until the end of this month. I would like to work on these stories._

 _Please understand._

 _Summary._

 _Without further ado, I am starting where he lifted off. Chase and Skye have been captured by the evil Sweetie herself. While they are dangling from a rope being lowered into a pit of lava, Sweetie has set non-nuclear ballistic missiles to fire on Adventure Bay. Meanwhile, Marshall is injured and has to stay at Katie's. Koda and the rest do not know of Chase and Skye's condition or that there are missiles set for their destruction._

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Not So Successful Escape**

At the Lookout, date: December 6, 2019. Time till missile strike: 1:59:59

"What are we going to do? " asked Rubble worryingly.

"Ya, how are we going to save Chase and Skye this time?" Rocky asked.

All the pups were asking Koda all the same questions. The pup-pad then started to ring.

" _Ring ring! Ring ring!_

"Hello, Koda-" Koda stopped at the site of a familiar evil pup.

"Hello Koda," Sweetie smirked, "I have a message for everyone in Adventure Bay."

Koda then swipe the screen to show the other pups on the big TV. When the pups saw who it was, they all growled and bared teeth.

"What do you want?" Koda said baring his own wolf teeth.

"All I want right now is you to get every citizen to listen to what I have to say." Sweetie grinned.

Koda prested and a couple of buttons and said into his pup-pad, "Attention to every citizen of Adventure Bay. We have a message."

Sweetie then saw on the screen that she was now talking to every person in Adventure Bay, "More like I have a message," She smirked once more, "Right now, there are missiles aimed at your lovely town, you all have two hours to leave or be killed. Oh, and I almost forgot the PAW Patrol will have to come here if you want to ever see Chase and Skye before they are burned, then you better hurry, they only have two hours left on their clock too." Before anyone could say anything back, Sweetie already hung up.

Katie, Marshall, Mayor Goodway, Captain Turbot, Jake, Everest, Carlos, Tracker, and etc. saw the helpless German Shepherd and Cockapoo that Sweetie left on the screen of their TVs. They saw that Chase and Skye were tied up and were slowly being lowered into a lava pit. The other pups watch in horror as their friends were getting closer to death.

"W… w… w… what are w… w… we g… g… going to d… d… do?" asked Rubble in a scared tone while hugging Zuma while Zuma doing the same to him.

"I… I… don't know," Koda stammered, "first Marshall, AND NOW THIS this this this this." his voice echoed. "We are going to need some extra paws and hands," Koda said calming down. He then got his pup-pad and called Everest, Tracker, Jake, and Carlos only to realize that they just pulled up.

"As soon a Sweetie started speaking we got here as fast as possible," said Everest.

"Si, we knew that you will need help amigos," Tracker finished.

"Dudes, but how are we going to get there on time?" Jake asked.

Just then the Air Patroller came in, landing in the yard. "We will, by fling," Koda said.

The pups then raced into the Air Patroller barking and howling. Jake, Carlos, and Koda followed. When everyone one was on board. They jumped into their seats. Tracker sat were Chase does and Everest in Sky's Jake and Carlos sat in Marshall's seat.

All the pups shouted, "Paw Patrol ready for action," They didn't finish the rest, it reminded them too much of Chase.

"Robo-dog put us in stealth mode," Koda said. Robo-dog hit a button and the Patroller turned into a stealth jet. They then took off to Barkingburg.

* * *

At Katie's pet parlor. Time till strike: 1:50:00.

"Why did they leave without me," Marshall whined.

"You are too injured to help. Plus, I think Chase wouldn't want you to get injured anymore," Katie said.

"But, but," Marshall studdered.

"Koda and I's answer is final. You are not going to-" Katie was cut off by Marshall's pup tag beeped.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Chase!" Marshall yelled. Katie came over.

"Marshall, I only have a moment to talk. Sweetie has given me my collar back for some reason." Chase said over the radio. "I'm sure you know that Skye, myself, and the rest of-"

"Adventure Bay is in danger. Yes, we all know. The town has been evacuated to Foggy Bottom. The other pups are on their way to you and Skye." Marshall said tearing up.

"Why are you not coming?" Chase asked worried about his "brother".

"I was injured in an attempt to construct a new barn for farmer Al."

"Oh, the last thing I would want is for you to come and injure yourself more. You don't deserve to die. I wanted to tell you personally that you were the best of friends." Chase started to cry, "I don't want Skye to die, I don't want the other pups to die trying to save us. If anyone is going to die it is going to be me. I care too much for all of you for you to die."

"Chase, don't say that. No one deserves to die. Even you." Marshall cried.

"If these are the last words from me to you then, Marshall, you the best friend, brother, and partner to work with. I will miss you." Chase ended the call afraid of Sweetie coming in.

Back with Marshall, he started to cry so much. "Chase would want me to be strong. He would want me to be safe." he cried to himself he then calmed down. Katie then picks him up and took him into Mayor Goodway's car (Mayor Goodway waited for everyone to leave before her. She also agreed to take Katie and Marshall in her car).

* * *

In Barkingburg, with Chase and Skye. Time till strike: 1:45:00

Chase then ended the call with Marshall. He already contacted Koda and all the pups and told them everything he knows, where the missile launchers are and that they should take care of them first, not him and Skye. In all, there were ten launchers all over Barkingburg. Some, in very hard to get to locations.

Chase was still conscious, after a while he then started to feel a rustling. It was Skye waking up.

Chase then heard that she was very stressed he tried to calm her down but before he could speak she did, "Chase? Chase?!"

"Yes, I am right here." Chase said in a calm tone, "Do you have a brade, bow, anything that I can throw at the button? Maybe I could shut the doors of the lava pit and we could try to escape."

Skye nodded and looked at the bow that she had in her fur. She took it out of her fur and handed it to Chase, who then took aim. He managed to get one of his paws out of the rope holding him.

He then threw the bow at the button that he saw Sweetie press that opened up the lava pit. It was a bullseye but nothing happens for five seconds. Just then the lava pit was closed _and_ the rope released him and Skye.

"I can't believe that worked, " Chase said amazed, "But, we are not in the clear yet. Who knows if Sweetie is watching us."

* * *

As a matter of fact, Sweetie was not watching Chase and Skye. She had put too much faith into her trap which was now empty. Instead, she was in the throne room with the crown on her head and 30 half eaten burgers on the floor.

"Fox!" Sweetie said, "Why don't you pay a little visit to our guests."

"First, my name is Fuchs (German for fox. It sounds the same like English)." said the little arctic fox kit in a German accent, "And yes your majesty."

Fuchs is a small arctic fox kit. Fuchs is a skilled bounty hunter for police and other law enforcement agencies. The reason on why he is in Barkingburg is that Sweetie promised that she will pay him well. It is all for money so he can live. In this point in time, he is a fast and very skilled fighter. He is a heavy black belt in Pup-fu and is a skilled sharpshooter, he is also good at computers and has just as good hearing as Tracker and a great nose like Chase. Fuchs doesn't like Sweetie and is planning to leave weather that Sweetie's plan works or not.

Fuchs walked down the hall to where Chase and Skye had been held. When he walked in he saw that Chase and Skye were nowhere to be found. He was about to report to Sweetie but then he saw the countdown clock " _Was ist das?_ " (translates to What is this). It then hit him. He wanted to do something to abort it, but something kept him back. Fuchs then heard two pups trying to sneak away behind him.

Fuchs turned around to see a Cockapoo and German Shepherd trying to escape.

"HALT!" Fuchs yelled, but then the two pups ran while the German Shepherd threw a chair at him. Fuchs easily dodged the chair and took off after the pups. He was faster than the other two pups and caught up with them in no time. He knew that one of them would escape, he picked the Shepherd to stay.

Fuchs then came right up to Chase. He then jumped high and came down onto Chase, stabbing him with one of his knives into his back.

Chase yelped in pain as the knife penetrated his skin. Sweetie then came in with a smile on her face, though inside she thought, _How did Chase and Skye get out of my trap. Oh, well at least Fox stopped the one I still want._

Fuchs did not want to hurt Chase but was left with no choice. He was about to slit his throat but Sweetie stopped him. In his and Chase's minds, they were relieved.

"Fox, go get Skye. When you find her. Kill her." Sweetie said.

Chase then went into panic mode and tried to get up but Sweetie put a paw on the knife that Fuchs stabbed him with. She pushed it slowly in his back some more making him drop to the ground yelling in pain. Sweetie found it fun seeing her enemy suffer in pain, and when she had enough she stopped.

Chase was in so much pain, but he looked at Fuchs when he was about to leave. Chase then saw eyes of regret and sadness. Chase was trying to study him but then he had a painful wave pain come over him as Sweetie yanked the knife out of his back.

 **Fuchs POV** :

I looked at Chase. I saw his pain. It reminded me of losing my parents a couple months ago. I gave him a look that I hope he translated to, "Please forgive me, I will not hurt the other pup."

Just then he screamed in pain as Sweetie yanked out the knife he had in his back. "Sweetie!" I yelled, "He's going to bleed out without medical attention. Why did you do that?"

"I want him to die slowly. That's why. He has got in my way so many times. He and his friends need to see what happens if they get in my way." She said, "Now go retrieve Skye," She ordered.

I walked out of the castle and started searching for the Cockapoo. I started to use my natural nose and ears to find any sign of her. I quickly found her sent and followed it.

* * *

20 minutes later. Time till strike: 1:15:00

I heard a plain pass by. It was close to the ground. Then, out of the back came five pups, a wolf, and two humans. I then realized who it was, it was the PAW Patrol. I quickly hid behind some dumpsters, only to find the pup I was looking for.

There, I saw the pup, she looked scared and about to scream. I quickly covered her mouth and tranquilized her so she won't make a racket and get me caught.

 **Chase's POV**

I have been bleeding out for the past 20 minutes from the first wound that Arctic Fox gave me earlier, but that was the least of my worries. Sweetie was dragging me on the floor. I could only imagine where she was taking me.

After about another minute, she stopped dragging me and I could see that she was at a screen. I could barely see because I was passing in and out consciousness, but I could still hear.

I heard Koda's voice coming from the screen.

 **No One's POV**

"What do you want now Sweetie?" Koda yelled in the screen.

"I just have a sacrifice for God. That is all. Your little police pup and fly pup tried to escape. Fly girl was lucky, but not for long. My assassin is looking for her and if he finds her, she's dead." Sweetie smirked, "Oh and say good-bye to your precious Chase." Sweetie then went over to the barely conscious Shepherd.

She then stabbed him again in the neck, but not enough to cut his artery, "You better hurry or he is dead." Sweetie ended the call in anger.

Chase cried in pain as Sweetie then broke both his front legs and smashed all four of his paws.

* * *

With Koda and the pups. Time till strike 1:10:00

"Chase is dying and Skye could be killed any minute." Tracker whined.

"And, we only have an hour and ten minutes until the missiles launch," said Rocky

Suddenly, a pure white figure came out from an ally. "Und vielleicht werden Sie sich ihnen anschließen, (translates to "And maybe you will join them")" the figure said. It then chuckled a maniacal laugh.

The pups were startled by the Arctic Fox. They then concluded that he could be Sweetie's assassin.

"Who are you?! And what did you say?!" asked Koda with authority and anger.

"Und vielleicht werden Sie sich ihnen anschließen!" the figer said again.

"Tracker?" Jake asked.

"No se, it is not Spanish he is speaking. I don't know what he said," Tracker replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the fox said in a heavy German accent and grin, "My name is Fuchs."

"He's German," Koda concluded.

"That is right wolf," Fuchs said, "What I said before you don't need to know."

"Who are you and what did you do to Skye!?" yelled Everest getting annoyed.

The pups then surrounded Fuchs and bared teeth. This included Koda, Jake, and Carlos.

"Oh, she is in a better place for now, until I deal with the threat," Fuchs chuckled, "and eight vs one. Finally, a challenge."

 _AN: Alright, there is the first one of my chapters for Barkingburg Has Fallen_. _Chase is more injured than before. Will he and Skye survive Sweetie and Fuchs? What will happen next?_

 _Please review and/or PM me. I would love the feedback. I could also use some more ideas. My friend AgentJeff and I are working on chapter two as this one is coming out._

 _I hoped you enjoy this. I will make sure that there is an ending to this._

 _The question is, how will it end?_

 _Till next time._

 _Atlas Guardian Out_


	2. Fuchs Betrayal

_AN: Hello my peeps. Welcome to Chapter 7 of Barkingburg Has Fallen. AgentJeff and I worked together on this one. I did some and he is doing the fighting scenes and me the injured. If you think that I am rushing, please don't, there is still more to come in the future for this story. I predict that we will finish this at the end of the month or end of February._

 _We hope you enjoy._

 **Chapter 7**

 **Fuchs Betrayal**

Fuchs lept towards Koda baring his fangs and biting Koda's neck, but before he could finish Koda off Rubble jumped on Fuchs's tail and bit it making Fuchs flinch.

Rubble growled, "Don't YOU DARE hurt our LEADER!" as he lunged towards Fuchs's eyes but was knocked back by Fuchs's hind legs.

Fuchs said proudly, "None of you are going to disable those missiles not while I am still here and standing!" he laughed maniacally.

Koda said weakly, "Sweetie isn't gonna rule us and she will NEVER BEAT US! Paw Patrol use formation takedown on Sweetie's servant!"

The Paw Patrol looked confused and said, "What's that?"

Koda replied sighing weakly, "Just take him down!" as the Paw Patrol started to surround him again and tried to take bites at Fuchs, making him laugh hysterically.

Fuchs just laughed and said in his heavy German accent, "You THINK that YOU pups can defeat me with your miserable FIGHTING SKILLS! I AM A HEAVY BLACK BELT IN PUP-FU." as he kicked 2 of the pups away and into a dumpster and then he proceeded to take down the other 3 by grabbing their tails and throwing them towards Koda.

Koda coughed out blood as the 3 pups were thrown at him and said weakly, "If only we had Marshall or Chase then maybe we would be able to beat him."

Fuchs could only just laugh and realized that there was an unconscious Skye behind one of the dumpsters. He quickly ran over to her and picked her up and took her to his personal hideout in a cave. All the pups saw was the white blur taking off with their friend.

* * *

With Marshall and the rest of the town. Time till strike 0:50:00.

"NOOOO!" Marshall cried as he watched his friends get destroyed by a 'simple' arctic fox. He was not the only one watching the battle from the pups' pup-tags. Katie, Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger, Mr. Porter, and others all watched in on the big screen in Mayor Humdinger's Town Hall.

"Why can I not be there!?" Marshall yelled. He was mostly healed from his injuries he could walk and run normally. He also could use all of his gear. "Katie, please, let me go help my friends!" Marshall cried, "If I do not get there, they might die."

"Marshall," Katie said, "do you think you can fight that fox?"

"I am a brown belt in Pup-Fu, but the reason why is that I want to save my friends, my family. I have already lost Ryder. I cannot lose anymore. I cannot lose Chase." Marshall said running to the edge of a cliff. He had his medic gear and his flight suit. He jumped off the cliff and activated his flight suit. He then flew to Barkingburg.

On the way, he encountered the Air-Patroller. He then flew in with a tumble but made it in. "Robo-dog, take us to Barkingburg," Marshall said.

"Bark, Bark," the mechanical dog barked and flew off.

The Pups in Barkingburg after Fuchs nearly ended them. Time till strike: 0:35:00.

The pups were laying on the ground, all of them have at least a sprain. They started to wake up.

"OW! He… he… he… took Skye! He's. Going to kill her!" Rubble cried. The other pups joined him and went over to the bleeding Koda.

"If only Marshall was here," Rocky stated.

"He would know how to fix us," Everest said in pain.

Just then, a low humming was in the sky it soon became more of a roar and the pups saw the Air-Patroller. It landed next to them and out came Marshall with his EMT gear. He started to give all the pups medical attention. His priority being Koda.

If only the pups anticipated what happened next. The pups did not notice that the white arctic fox was watching. He then said in German, " _Ich Hoffe, dass sie das verstehen. Alles was ich tun muss, ist Chase mit Skye zu holen und Ihnen zu helfen_ (translates to "I hope they understand this. All I need to do is get Chase with Skye and help them."),"

He then pressed a button on a control pad that was extended out of his pup-pack. A quad AA missile launcher came out of the castle and he locked onto the Air-Patroller and fired two.

The two missiles came in super fast and by the time the pups noticed, it was too late.

BOOM! BOOM!

The missiles obliterated the aircraft. The only good thing was that no one was injured.

"Oh No! That was the only thing that could get us home. Were now Stuck here?" Tracker stammered.

"Could we call the Sea-Patroller?" asked Rubble, but before anyone could answer they hear a familiar chuckle.

Then, out of nowhere jumped Fuchs with his blue, black, gray uniform with Sweetie's symbol on his left shoulder. It looked like it was covering something. He had no hat and a black hat, gray boots, a blue uniform with a black ballistic vest that had pockets that had knives and sharp boomerangs.

Everest, Tracker, and Marshall were the only ones that could fight. They got into a defensive position around the pups. Jake and Carlos were picking up the pups to move them out of the danger zone.

"You know that you only have 10 minutes until Chase and the rest of Adventure Bay are done for. Right?" Fuchs said with his German accent.

"So you've already killed Skye?!" Everest yelled.

"Maybe, it was an order to, but who knows," Fuchs respond only for Marshall, Tracker, and Everest to get closer.

"You murderer!" Marshall yelled in anger.

"Just a days work for me." Fuchs stepping forward, "But, I am tired of Sweetie and her plans. I will only do one thing for you, and I don't expect being forgiven."

"You don't deserve to live!" Tracker yelled. As he lunged for Fuchs's throat but missed by 2 inches.

Marshall saw the moves that Fuchs used and was shocked, "Those are heavy black belt moves in Pup-Fu! Tracker doesn't stand a chance, if only Chase was here, he and I could double team him and beat him!." he mumbled he rushed to help Tracker take down Fuchs.

Marshall went for the roundhouse kick, but missed because of Fuchs's speed and was kicked in the stomach by Fuchs's own dynamic whirlwind kick which sent him flying across on top of Tracker.

Tracker and Marshall both whined in pain while Everest was getting pummeled by Fuchs's flurry of kicks and was knocked back into a wall and coughed out blood.

Marshall asked weakly, "Why are you working for Sweetie? All she does is plot against INNOCENT PEOPLE'S LIVES!" he went for a Whirlwind Punch against Fuchs side while he was distracted walking up towards Tracker and Everest and by the time he noticed, he was shot towards the roof of a house.

Fuchs was impressed with Marshall's skills, but he decided to leave but before that, he said in his heavy accent, "You are right, but she pays me in money, and unless you can top what she pays me, you can get your sorry hides out of my fur!"

Then, Fuchs disappeared into the night.

* * *

Sweetie and Chase. Time till strike: 0:01:00.

"It looks like your friends are too scared to come and rescue you. Skye is now also dead." Sweetie teased Chase while her robotic arm threw him the 100th time across the room. He yelped in more pain and blood gushing out of his several wounds.

Fuchs then walked in. "Sweetie, Skye has been taken care of." He lied while grinding.

Chase started to cry but then passed out finally from blood loss. Fuchs then saw the heavily injured German Shepherd pup. He then started to feel sorry for him. That is when something changed in him.

In a surprise attack from behind Sweetie, he took her off the launch button and knocked her out and got to work. He hacked into the mainframe. He got to the missiles and made them self destruct. All but one blew up. It was too late, it fired at Adventure Bay. Fuchs's old self would have said 'Naja' meaning oh well, but now it escaped him, "Scheisse!"

He activated his AA missile launcher and fired four missiles at the one that was heading to Adventure Bay.

The AA missiles were faster than the main missile, just by a bit. Fuchs was sweating, hoping the missiles will make their mark. He watches restlessly.

Outside with Marshall and the other pups.

They hear the missile launchers blow up but then, they hear one missile being launched. Just when they thought everything couldn't get better the AA missiles launched.

Marshall yelled in anger, "Great, the main missiles were blown up but they still launch AAs to finish the job."

After an agonizing 20 minutes, the missiles came up to Adventure Bay. Just when everyone thought they lost the AA missiles made their mark and destroyed the main missile. Keeping Adventure Bay safe once again.

Fuchs was happy that no one else had to get hurt, but then he felt the slight feeling of jaws trying to close on his neck. He quickly whiplashed out before the jaw could close. He then saw who it was. Sweetie!

Sweetie hissed, "YOU TRAITOR! I paid you to FINISH THEM OFF!" as she lunged for Fuchs's throat, but missed the throat and instead scratched out some of Fuchs's side fur.

Fuchs screamed out in pain and replied, "You are nothing than an evil bastard you couldn't just leave it with the PAW Patrol you tried to fire missiles at innocent people too!" as he launched a flurry of dynamic whirlwind kicks to Sweetie's face ruining it.

Sweetie yelled, "YOU Ruined MY FACE!" as she screamed out in pain.

Fuchs replied sarcastically in his heavy German accent, "Awww did I hurt it too much, I try not too, but you have crossed the line!" as he started to use a roundhouse kick to knock Sweetie to the wall, but Sweetie prepared kicks Fuchs towards the wall as he launched it.

Fuchs yelled out in pain, "Sie Gott Damn Brat(You Goddamn Brat)! Ich werde dich töten!(I am gonna kill you)"as he got back up blood spilling down from his sides and hind legs and used attacked Sweetie with one of his best moves the "German Wind Destroyer Roundhouse Kick." Sweetie, as soon as she felt the pain, she was sent to the roof and as soon as she reached solid ground she was repeatedly beaten by Fuchs's Whirlwind Punches to her spine. Fuchs then thought the battle was over, so he grabbed Chase and proceeded to bring him where he brought Skye. Sweetie took this opportunity and grabbed Fuchs' bloody hind legs and tossed him to the wall with Chase.

Chase could not feel anything because he was asleep and when Sweetie became unconscious, Fuchs gave Chase painkillers but Fuchs felt the pain and screamed out in agony he yelled, "Sweetie you dare use underhanded tactics you unhonorable dog, this is why you are gonna lose this battle!" as he lunged for Sweetie's throat making it bleed. He did not go too deep into the throat because he thought Sweetie would learn from this encounter, but what he didn't know is that she will never change not ever, but he forced painkillers down her throat and used sleeping gas to make her fall asleep. He then proceeded to leave with Chase unconscious to his hideout.

* * *

June 10, 2019. Time: 5:00am. At the beach of Barkingburg.

The pups, Koda, Jake, and Carlos were all on the beach. Koda sent Robo-dog to fetch the Sea-Patroller. Robo-Dog was flying as fast as it can to the Beach Tower.

While Robo-dog was fetching the other injured pups were all moaning in pain. Marshall had a broken front leg, Tracker had two cracked ribs, thankfully they weren't broken. Everest was heavily bruised and broken back paw. Rocky, just like Everest was heavily bruised and dislocated hind leg that Jake and Carlos were trying to put back into place. Zuma and Rubble were spared because they were the first ones that Fuchs tranquilized before the battle. Koda was bleeding from his neck, he thought he was 'lucky' because Fuchs didn't get his Jugular artery, but in reality, Fuchs purposely didn't kill him. Zuma and Rubble were helping Jake and Carlos with giving medical attention to everypup.

"Were could Chase and Skye be?" asked Everest.

"Well, it seems like they are where there is no pain, no suffering, and where they will be happy." Tracker responded.

All the pups looked at him with sad faces and they all said, "You mean?"

Tracker could only nod with sadness. All the pups started to cry because they thought that they now lost two more members. First Ryder because of cancer, now the two best pups in the PAW Patrol.

After two hours, the Sea-Patroller came into view. It came up and beached itself and lowered the ramp where the pups vehicles were stored, only now it had medical supplies that Robo-Dog threw in to try and help.

Carlos, Jake, Zuma, Rubble got the injured pups and wolf leader into the ship. Once everyone was on board, Robo-Dog closed the ramp and took off to Adventure Bay. During the trip back the citizens of Adventure Bay were waiting for their heroes to return, not knowing that they are missing two.

* * *

Time: 5:30 am. Fuchs's Hideout.

Fuchs just got back to his hideout dragging a sleeping Chase behind him on a sled. It was starting to snow, there was already enough snow to have a dog sled go over. Little did Fuchs know that he was only 100 miles away from Adventure Bay by land and 10 miles from Barkingburg.

When Fuchs arrived at his hideout he was greeted by his hovering helper robot IVA.

"Fuchs, ich habe Neuigkeiten. Skye ist nicht aufgewacht und sie ist überhaupt nicht verletzt. (translates to "Fuchs, I have news. Skye has not woken up yet and she has no injuries,")," IVA said in a German robotic voice.

"Gut, ich brauche Hilfe bei diesem. Er, ist schwer verletzt. (translates to "Good, I will need help with this one. He is heavily injured,")," Fuchs responded.

Fuchs and IVA got Chase onto one of three Fuchs's beds, Skye was in one in another room and he had him in a different room. Fuchs then found some of his medical equipment from when he worked as a doctor with his parents in Germany.

Fuchs took off his Bounty Hunter Gear and put it in his room and got his doctor gear on which was a white cloak with red crosses on his shoulders and the Medical symbol on his back as well as a small pup-pack. His pup-pack had a small X-Ray and all the tools a doctor needs.

Once he got back to the room were Chase was and he got to work with surgery. Chase had multiple wounds, all of his legs were snapped, paws crushed, six ribs broken and 2 cracked, major concussion because Sweetie threw and hit him so many times, and a tone of bleeding from his sides, neck, belly, and head.

It took Fuchs an hour to put the ribs back, two hours to fix all for of his paws and legs, and one hour to finally patch him up and give him painkillers. Fuchs was so forced into helping Chase survive he didn't realize that he was still bleeding from the wounds that Sweetie gave him. Once he got Chase bandaged and the bed set for him with a lot of blankets, Fuchs went to check on Skye. When he got to her room, his adrenaline might have subsided, because shots of pain came over him making him yelp in pain.

IVA got to Fuchs as quickly as it could, when it saw Fuchs, he gave her an order, "Hilf mir! (translates to"Help me!")" IVA then rushed to the medical closet and got a bunch of bandages. It then came back and go Fuchs to his bed and started to clean the deep cuts that Sweetie had given him. Thankfully there were no broken, sprained, or cracked anything because Fuchs is a trooper. After 30 minutes of cleaning and bandaging Fuchs, IVA changed the bloody sheets of Fuchs bed and laid him to rest.

* * *

December 11, 2019. Time: 4:00pm. Still at Fuchs Hideout.

Fuchs just got up from resting and was checking on both of his patients. He could walk, but with a limp to it. When he came to Skye's room, he was carrying a little bowl of dog food and water on his back. When he set them down, he heard that she was waking up. He wasn't wearing any uniform, at that time he was just a two-year-old arctic fox with a sparkling white coat and gentle sky blue eyes.

Skye started to open her eyes. When they fully open she looked around to see where she was and then seeing the arctic right in from of her she was speechless.

 **Skye's POV**

I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up in a room with the lights off the only light was coming from the hall. As I started to look around I saw that I was covered with sheets. The sheets were nice and warm and comfy I looked to my right to see that there is a bowl filled with food and another with water. I then looked to my left to see a white animal looking at me with concern on his face. If I was hallucinating it also looked like guilt.

He then spoke in a heavy German accent, "Goodmorgan," he said having trouble with the 'ing'.

I responded, "Who are you, what time is it, and WHERE'S CHASE!" I yelled the last part.

He stood back, probably of my sudden outburst. He then spoke again, "Chase is ok! If you want to see him its ok, I will lead you to him."

"No thanks, I can find him," I said getting out of bed. I then realized something, he sounded like the fox that, CAUGHT ME!

"I don't think that is a good idea. This isn't your home. It is mine," he said.

I was confused, but I still went into the hall that was lit up. What I saw on the walls were pictures of an arctic fox, like him, receiving rewards from what looks like the FBI, CIA, Redcross, other police departments. I then saw a bunch of ribbons and medals on a wall. What I saw last completed my concussion, there was a picture of him and the princess of Barkingburg and Sweetie.

He then came up behind me and said, "I worked for the princess of Barkingburg, not Sweetie. When hologram Sweetie went with the princess the real one was still here. I found that out when I saw her. She then said that she needs to do something. I didn't know what that was until she made me go check on you. When you and that German Shepherd tried to run off, I thought that you were criminals that Sweetie captured. Honestly, I thought your friends where to."

"What did you do to MY FRIENDS!" I lost my cool.

"I didn't want to hurt them. All I did was give them a taste of an assassin/bounty hunter. I meant no harm, they were the ones who chose to fight. Also if you are mad at me, be more angry at Sweetie who might still be alive. She nearly killed Chase. If you want to see him he is this way. I'm the one who saved him," he said.

I was angry at him, but then I thought about something, ' _He might be right, I can see the pups and Koda attacking him. Maybe because they thought that he 'killed' me.'_ It was all coming to me. He knocked me out to save me from Sweetie.

He leads me down the hall. We passed a room with a sign on it saying, "Das ist Fuchsgenbiet (translates to "This is fox territory.")." I was guessing that was his room. We then came up to another room labeled, "Vermuten."

"That means 'Guess' in German," Fuchs said as he opened the door.

When the door fully opened I saw Chase on the bed. I ran to him, but the fox stopped me, "What do you want now?" I said annoyed.

"Just letting you know something. He is very weak, Sweetie beat him up good. I brought you both here because it is safe and unknown to anyone. Chase will wake on his own. I had to do emergency surgery on him." he said in his German accent, "Don't try and hug him. If you or he needs anything just holler."

I then thanked him and walked up to Chase's bed. He had sheets covering him and there were monitors that I would find in a hospital. I could hear the steady beep of the monitor of his heart rate.

 **Fuchs POV**

 **(I would have done it in German, but that would have been a pain to translate. I the story he is saying this in German.)**

Skye when over to Chase's side. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I have always wanted a girl to love me like that. Skye gave me a look of sympathy and thanks. I just smiled. I then went over to the kitchen, I was going to heat up some beef that I cooked five days ago. There was enough for all three of them if Chase wakes up. I hope he pulls through.

* * *

The pups are docking with the Beach Tower. Time: 6:00 pm

 **No One's POV**

The pups were in the bridge of the Sea-Patroller waiting to dock with the building and be lifted to the building. Outside of the doors of the Beach Tower was the entire town of Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom. They were going to congratulate the pups for saving the town. They think that they have everyone including Chase and Skye.

When the front doors of the Beach Tower opened the pups walked out, Marshall, Tracker, Everest, Rocky, and Koda had a limp in their walk and had bandages on them covering their wounds. They had sad faces on which stool the happiness away from the people.

"Mayor Goodway comes up, "Oh my. What happened? You saved our home." She asked Koda who then looked to the pups. She then counted the pups and realized that two were missing.

Alex came up and asked, "Where's Chase and Skye?" Then the pups looked at him and then the sky. All of them had tears coming down their faces.

"Mayor Goodway? I think the pups need time to process this." Carlos said.

"Process that they saved their home?" Goodway said with worry.

"Ya, but at a cost with life," Jake said.

"What?" She said with surprise.

Mr. Porter came up to them with the rest of the people following, "You mean?"

Carlos and Jake looked at each other and then looked to the crowd, "Look, who is missing?" Jake said.

"It looks like Chase and Skye are playing hide and seek," Alex said, "Chase! Skye! Come out! Come out wherever you are."

This made Jake start to cry. Carlos then spoke, "If only they were. Alex!"

"Ya,"

"Chase and Skye, are… g… g… gone." Carlos said tears coming out of his eyes now.

"What do you mean by gone?" asked Mr. Porter asked.

"No!" Mayor Goodway made the realization.

Carlos nodded sadly, "They were brutally killed!"

 _AN: So there is our chapter 7. AgentJeff and I worked together to bring this to you guys._

 _Please review and PM me or AgentJeff for any OCs or ideas that you guys might have._

 _We have now made a YouTube channel. We will record ourselves reading our fanfiction and others if we have the permission. We plan to release our intro video on Friday or Saturday. Our YouTube chanal is Atlas Jeff. A combination of both._

 _Till next time._

 _Atlas Guardian Out_


	3. A New Team

_AN: Hello again my peeps, this is Chapter 8 of Barkingburg Has Fallen._

 _Update for Jeff and I's YouTube channel:_

 _We will postpone the release of it because I am going to teach my self on how to learn to record. It will be the first time so don't judge me. We both hope we will be able to release our first video next week or the week after. If any of you have any recommendations please just PM me or AgentJeff, we will love the help._

 _This story is fun to work on. So thanks to liverskins13 for letting me do this for him._

 _Jeff and I hope you guys are having fun reading this._

 _Enjoy._

 **Chapter 8**

 **A New Team**

All the citizens of Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom all gasped at the news. The news of Chase and Skye's 'death'. Jake and Carlos then went with the rest of the pups to the Lookout, while leaving the citizens to wonder what happened.

* * *

The next day, June 11, 2019. Time: 11:00am.

The pups came out of the Lookout still with sad faces. They were met with their best of friends, Katie, Mr. Porter, Alex, farmer Yumi, farmer Al, Mayor Goodway, and the Turbot brothers.

"How did Chase and Skye lose their lives?" asked Mr. Porter.

None of the pups wanted to speak, but one stood out, Marshall. He said, "We lost them the most brutal way possible. Chase was beaten...t...ten to death by Sweetie. A pup by the name of Fuchs killed Skye in front of us. He seemed like he had no mercy."

"You mean the one that we watched nearly kill the pups before you left?" Katie asked.

"Yes. He was the one who made us pay the price." Marshall responded.

"But who blew up the missile launchers and shot down the other one?" the Mayor asked.

Then, Zuma stepped in, "Didn't Fuchs say that he would something to 'help' us but didn't expect to be forgiven? If so, maybe he self-destructed the other missile launchers and shot down the other one."

"Zuma is right, maybe he did do that, but why would he help us after nearly ending us all and killing Skye?" Tracker asked.

"If he did or if he didn't, I will never forgive him for what he did. He made us hurt in all ways possible." Marshall said in anger, "If anyone finds him, report his location immediately to us. We will be more prepared for him next time." All the pups nodded in agreement.

"We are with you pups to the ends of the Earth. We will help in every way we can," Alex said in his annoying voice.

The other grown-ups agreed with the child and went off. Koda then came out, "Pups, if you want to avenge Chase and Skye, you will need some rest and time to heal. You all will be good to go in a week. Zuma, Rubble, Carlos, and Jake will work without you to find and bring Fuchs to justice."

"Ok," sighed the injured pups. (Tracker, Marshall, Everest, Rocky)

* * *

Fuchs left Skye and Chase at his hideout. IVA is watching them. Time 12:00

Fuchs has a modified Ford Mustang and he drove it all the way to Adventure Bay that was 100 miles away. He left a 6 in the morning and now was just coming up to Adventure Bay.

Little did he now, that two pups and two humans are looking for him, let alone the whole Town. He just wanted to see how the PAW Patrol were doing. He can't just bring Chase and Skye home because Chase is too injured to even move. Every time when he moves even when he has the painkillers, he still cries in pain when he moves. Fuchs and Skye help him move.

He will bring Chase and Skye back, once Chase is good enough to walk and move unless they say otherwise.

He was now out of his car, he did not notice that someone was calling the PAW Patrol. That was when he heard the person on the phone. He then knew that the uninjured pups and their human friends would come, so he got ready to bounce.

Later, Fuchs saw a blue Mustang coming up with Red and Blue lights flashing. Then he saw two pups in it and a Ford Ranger was coming to the opposite side of the road with two humans in it. He was surrounded, but he anticipated it. Fuchs then thought to himself, "Die PAW-Patrouille. So vorhersehbar. (The PAW Patrol. So predictable.)"

Zuma and Rubble got out of the new blue Mustang and Rubble yelled, "Why are you here? You have done enough damage to us already!"

Zuma then said, "This Mustang was going to be fow Chase's birthday for his good works!"

"Well, I'm sorry." Fuchs said in his German accent, "I did not want to do this but I have no choice." Jake and Carlos then got out of the Ranger. Jake pulled his pistol and Carlos a carbine and pointed them at Fuchs.

"Drop the vest and weapons and come to the sound of my voice!" Jake yelled.

Fuchs was about to do as he said, but then his pup-tag lit up without anyone noticing. His pup-tap was connected to an earpiece so only he can hear it. Skye was on the other end, " _Fuchs! Chase needs you!"_

"What is up?" Fuchs said in a worried accent. Zuma, Rubble, Jake, and Carlos heard worries in his voice. They didn't flinch.

" _Chase has woken up, IVA has given him the painkillers, but he has been calling for you. He hasn't said why. He just wants you!"_ Skye said over the radio.

"Ok. I'm on my way." Fuchs said. He then secretly grabbed a flash grenade from his vest.

"You are going nowhere! You coming with us!" Zuma yelled.

Fuchs responded with, "I was going to go with you, but someone else needs me more." Fuchs then threw the grenade into the air catching the attention of the humans and pups. Fuchs leaped into his Mustang while the flash took over everyone but him. He then hit the lights and left Adventure Bay, code-3. Zuma and Rubble were the only ones to see him leave. Then, they took off after him.

* * *

After ten minutes.

Fuchs was going as fast as he can in the traffic. He did have his lights and sirens but there was too much traffic. That moment that Zuma and Rubble could catch up, which they did.

Fuchs looked out his rear view mirror only to see the blue Mustang chasing him.

"Großartig!" He said to himself, "Warten! Wenn ich sie zu meinem Versteck führe, könnte ich sie aus dem Auto holen, sie zurückziehen und den Mustang verlassen. Dann könnte ich es modifizieren und an Chase und Skye zum Geburtstag von Chase geben und sagen, dass es von den anderen Welpen war. (Wait! If I lead them to my hideout, then I could get them out of the car and make them retreat and leave the Mustang. Then, I could modify it and give it to Chase and Skye for Chase's birthday and say it was from the other pups.)"

Fuchs finally got to the exit that he needs to take. Once he turned and headed on the smoothed out dirt road and floored his Mustang and sped off.

Jake and Carlos had set up spikes down the road. They somehow found a shortcut. They thought that the spikes would work, but they didn't. Fuchs's vehicle was super modified for armor piercing rounds from any civilian rifle. The tiers were bulletproof and spike proof. How? The outside of Fuchs's tiers were two to three inches of thick, thick rubber that is able to stop 50-cal. (Maybe not in the real world).

Jake and Carlos expected the spikes to work or he will stop giving up. Instead of doing what they expected, Fuchs sped up and hit the spikes with no effect to his vehicle. He kept on going to his hideout.

* * *

Two minutes later. Time: 6:00pm. It is dark and two feet of snow is on the ground.

Fuchs was waiting for Zuma, Rubble, Jake, and Carlos in front of the secret entrance of his hideout/home. Soon enough they finally showed up.

"So, you still try and catch me, even though you are out of your jurisdiction," Fuchs chuckled in his German accent.

"Why did you kill Skye?" Rubble cried in anger.

"I have nothing to say or regret, except for working for that Sweetie!" Fuchs said proudly while pulling out his sniper. He pointed at them and fired a ballistic round between the pups. They saw what he hit. It was a grizzly bear sneaking up on them, Fuchs noticed and killed it with one bullet.

Looking back to Fuchs, they noticed that he was charging.

Rubble exclaimed, "Look out Zuma!" as he pushed Zuma out of the way and took the full force of a whirlwind roundhouse kick and was knocked into Jake.

Zuma yelled, "You brutish son of a biscuit! You will pay fow that!" as he went for consecutive punches on Fuchs which all of them missed because he forgot how fast Fuchs was and was kicked into Carlos's stomach.

Jake and Carlos both moned out in pain from the force of the 2 pups getting knocked onto them and fell to the ground and they both said in pain,"FUCHS you little brat we will bring you in to avenge CHASE AND SKYE!"as they both shot their guns at Fuchs which either didn't make it or never even touched him.

The pups and their human companions yelled in frustration, "Stay still you miserable little runt!" as they continued to launch attacks against Fuchs with little to no success.

Fuchs laughed, "You think that you can beat me with your feeble attacks such as those weak moves why if you brought Marshall then you would have a 1 percent chance of beating me!"

Jake and Carlos started to back away and into the car, but were stopped by Rubble and Zuma.

Zuma yelled, "YOU COWARDS, COME BACK HERE WE NEED TO AVENGE CHASE!" but they kept backing away, Rubble seeing what they were doing Bit both of their legs and made them shrieked in pain.

Rubble growled, "This is why if we had Ryder still, we wouldn't need you two because you are COWARDS!" as he kept biting the two until they crawled back into the battle.

They both said weakly, "We can avenge Chase and Skye another day! What about our lives!?" but Rubble kept growling at them.

Fuchs seeing what was happening took this as his opportunity and ran to his white and gray Mustang and drove off yelling, "Auf Wiedersehen! I see you later," He then drove off into a cave that said in English, "You Come. You Die!"

Rubble and Zuma realized what they just did. They quickly got Carlos and Jake into the back of the cab of the Ranger. They didn't realize what they left behind until they saw it being driven into the cave.

* * *

In the cave. Time: 7:00

Fuchs had just pulled into the garage part of the cave and stored Chase's new Mustang in the workshop part.

"IVA! Ich bin zuhause! (I'm home)" Fuchs yelled through his and now Chase and Skye's home. IVA came in.

"IVA. Modifizieren Sie diesen Mustang wie meinen, ok? Trotzdem minus der Fabe. (Modify this Mustang like mine, ok? All except the color.)"

"Ok," IVA responded with a German robotic voice.

Fuchs then left IVA to work on Chase's new vehicle. Fuchs ran through the halls to get to Chase and Skye as fast as he can. When he finally made it. He saw smiles on their faces.

"What is going on?" Fuchs asked as he walked up to them slowly. Chase lifted his head slowly in his bed to look at Fuchs and spoke, "Skye and I have made a decision. We saw that you are lonely and could use some company."

"And because you saved us and that the other pups think we are dead. We would like to train with you and," Skye looked over to Chase.

"And we would like to work with you." Chase finished.

"What? You want to join me? I don't deserve this. Your friends miss you so much, why would you want to leave them." Fuchs explained.

"We saw everything from your pup-tag and we gave it some thought. Our friends are not who they were. In a month, like you said we will go and see them and tell them that we are going to work with you for now on." Chase said.

"They are going to kill me. Why?" Fuchs countered.

"Because you need others to defend you. You can't live on your own forever. You also could use some friends," Skye continued.

"But… but…" Fuchs studied, "I don't want to get you two into more danger than you already had. I think two terrorist attacks, losing your owner/father, and a crazy idiotic pup trying to kill you would be enough." Fuchs pinned his white ears back and bowed his head.

"Fuchs! Stop pushing us away. We want to help you, as friends," Chase said. Fuchs then widened his eyes to what Chase had just said.

"Friends? I nearly killed both of you," Fuchs said lifting his head with his ears still pinned back.

"Maybe, but instead you saved us from your old self and Sweetie," Skye said.

Fuchs then perked his ears back up, " You mean it?"

Skye and Chase looked at each other and then at the two-year-old arctic fox that was before them. "Yes," they both said in unison.

Fuchs couldn't help it he started to cry, "Thank you," because no one has ever been this nice to him even after what he as done. He then hugged Skye and looked over to Chase who was smiling.

After calming down Fuchs then said, "Well then, now what?"

"Well you're the leader Fuchs," Skye said.

"It would be cool if we could understand you when you speak German. Plus I have always wanted to learn," Chase said.

"I could teach both of you," Fuchs spoke.

"Really?" Skye and Chase asked in unison again.

"But first, is someone's birthday coming up?" Fuchs smiled.

Skye and Chase looked at each other in confusion but after a good 30 seconds, they gasped.

"Wait, Chase, your birthday is next week," Skye yelled in realization, "I didn't get you anything."

"It's ok I'm sure-" Chase was cut off.

"Well, I think your other friends got you covered," Fuchs but in.

"What are you talking about? Do the pups still think we are alive?" Skye asked.

"No, they were going to give it to him for his upcoming birthday. Uh… Chase? Is it ok if I take your girl so we could talk about something?" Fuchs asked his new friend.

"Sure," Chase yawned, "I'm going to sleep."

Fuchs lead Skye to the garage workshop where IVA was fast at work.

"Ok, this might be bad but lets just saayyy. I took Chase's present from the PAW Patrol because they said it was for Chase. So, I got it for Chase," Fuchs chuckled.

"Did you have to hurt them?" Skye asked worriedly.

"Only a little bit. More like they hurt themselves by attacking each other," Fuchs got serious.

"What!" Skye shrieked.

"Zuma, Rubble, Jake, and Carlos followed me all the way here. Well chased, me. When I finally stopped and killed a bear that was behind them. They lost it, as I charged them, I gave them a taste of Heavy Black belt kicks and punches. When I went back, to recover Jake and Carlos didn't want Zuma and Rubble to get hurt like the other pups. What I saw next was unbelievable," Fuchs explained, "Zuma and Rubble attacked Jake and Carlos. When they were done they took off not knowing they left the Mustang here for me."

"A!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry. A Mustang!" Skye then whispered.

"Ay. Ja. IVA is doing some modifications. It should be done tomorrow morning," Fuchs almost speaking in German.

"What kind of modifications?"

"Well let's say a lot. Let me show you mine. In the end, Chase's will be the same." Fuchs again took Skye to the front of the garage and she saw a white, grey, Mustang. A white and black Ford Raptor, and a work in progress one that looked like a combination of the two. It was white, gray, and gold camo.

"Ok, dann lass mich sehen. (ok then, let me see)" Fuchs grabbed his workshop kit. It was like Rocky's but smaller and was brown leather. "Klaue!" a claw came out and he grabbed a tablet and set it on the ground.

"What is that?" Skye asked.

"It is my tablet that helps me build the things you see around here except the cars but they have my modifications on them," Fuchs replied. He then hit a button and duel 32-caliber miniguns came out the sides of the Mustang and Raptor.

"Wow," Skye said, "what are these for?"

"Killing!" Fuchs laughed at his joke, "They are gimbled meaning they can move a bit to try and keep both guns on target. Also, I can launch a tracker on this one on the right." Fuchs showed Skye all around his Mustang and Raptor. He continued, "The Raptor and the Mustang have tiers that are two to three inches of rubble making them bulletproof and spike proof. Mustang in good on flat dirt roads because of my modifications, but the Raptor, Gottverdammt, it is a beast. It shreds on off-road _and_ pavement. Making it my goto for mountain missions while the Mustang for the city."

"Wow, I'm speechless." Skye said amazed, "Now that we have joined you, what will we have?"

"You and Chase could roll in his Mustang or my Raptor. If you come over here," Fuchs lead Skye to the incomplete Mustang Raptor, "Once this is done, you could have my Mustang. I don't recommend it to be pink you would stand out too much."

"So we have vehicles, what about uniforms and weapons?" Skye asked eagerly.

"Oh Ja, uniforms will be like my new one. I made new uniforms yesterday when you two were sleeping. I took the measurements off of your old suits and used them. I hope they fit." Fuchs went to another room with Skye and showed their uniforms on display, "Yours is white, gray, and silver camo while Chase's is white, gray, and blue and mine is white, gray, and gold because I like gold. They are mostly gray and white for now because it is winter. We will also use them in the city during summer because somehow it still works, but for mountain/forest missions in the summer we will have green and brown instead of white and gray. The vehicles stay the same because it is barely summer anymore anyway."

Skye put her new uniform on, "It fits great. I love the new look too. What about our weapons?"

"I'm getting there, be patient." Fuchs chuckled. He then pushes a button on the desk and an arsenal of his, Skye's, and Chase's camo colored weapons showed. "All the weapons are modified for pup-pack use. All you have to do is put on your new pup-pack," Skye did so, "and grab the two weapons you want with the pack's claw, they will then fold up and fit in the pup-pack. They will look like tubes when folded. The pup-pack has a built-in Glock 19 pistol as a third. Chase would be our demolitions expert, I will teach him everything I know. He will have a grenade launcher as his primary and a shotgun as secondary. You will be his protector and also known as an assault trooper. You will have a carbine/small grenade launcher as primary and a micro SMG as secondary. I will have my 40-cal sniper rifle as primary and for secondary my new assault rifle that can shoot semi-automatic or three round burst. It also has a small drone launcher that can launch a drone, not just for scouting, but it can be AI controlled from my pup-pack and take out targets with its little machine gun on board. (think Just Cause 4)."

"That was a mouth full," Skye exclaimed looking at her new gear, "Now all we need is a team name."

"Good idean, what should it be?" Fuchs questioned.

"I don't know. How about we chose on Chase's birthday," Skye suggested.

"That seems good," Fuchs agreed, "It's late, time to go to bed. See you and Chase in the morning."

"Kay, Gute Nacht?" Skye tried to speak German.

"Ay, that is good. I'll teach you both in the morning. Tell him nothing yet. We will wait for his birthday.

"Alright,"

 _AN: There is another chapter for Barkingburg Has Fallen. If you think I am getting off topic, your right, but this is all going to lead up to a great battle in the end. I will introduce Fuchs a bit more with a little comedy as well later on._

 _Till next time._

 _Atlas Guardian Out_


	4. The Titans

_AN: Hello my awesome peeps. Jeff and I bring you chapter 9 of Barkingburg Has Fallen. Jeff and I are asking anyone who has any ideas to_ _ **PLEASE**_ _PM us and share. We would love the ideas._

 _YouTube Update: Some family stuff has now popped for me and Jeff. So the first video could be in a month or so. We did not anticipate this._

 _I will not be writing for a while because of my family issues and school. I am prioritizing my life right now, but do not think that I am done. I still have a lot to write for my stories. I just need to get my life in order. I believe AgentJeff will be updating his story soon._

 _Anyways. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Titans**

At the Lookout. December 15, 2019. Time: 11:00am

"OUT OF ALL DAYS! WHY IS CHASE AND SKYE'S FUNERAL ON CHASE'S BIRTHDAY!" Marshall was crying at the top of his lungs.

It was the day of the funeral for Chase and Skye. The pups excluding Marshall decided to have the funeral for them on Chase birthday. They couldn't find the bodies, but they still got caskets for them if they ever find them. Chase's was blue and yellow while Skye's was pink and silver. They also had their pup symbols engraved in them.

The whole town was there to honor their newly fallen heroes. They were to be buried right next to were Ryder lied peacefully. The whole town had tears in their eyes including the pups. Koda then came up to speak to the people of Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom.

"To everyone here, I would like to say thank you for coming. Yes, it is hard times, but we all need to stand strong. Chase and Skye, though I only knew them for a short time, were great pups. Chase was strong, loyal, energetic, and always willing to help no matter what. Skye was the same, but what they did together was, insurmountable. They always, even when the odds were against them, they fought to keep everyone safe in this town. They served well for this town and the pups and I have decided to keep the PAW Patrol going for them as well as for Ryder. I now pass the mic to Marshall one of Chase's best of friends. They usually called each other brothers." Koda ended with a sad note and handed the mic to Marshall.

Marshall had tears in his eyes, but he stood strong and did his best to deliver his message, "Chase, was the best friend a pup could have. He was always mostly positive and always tried to help another pup," Marshall couldn't hold it anymore and he started to cry, "I think I can speak for all of us, we will miss him and Skye. Skye being Chase's girl, she was the best flying pup and friend like Chase. When she and Chase finally put it together that they both love each other they both changed for the better. I am glad that they are still together." Marshall walked off the podium.

Some of ABPD and FBPD where there because of Chase being a police pup. They did a 21 gun salute and saluted both pups' and Ryder's graves.

* * *

Later in Koda's room. Time: 1:46pm.

Koda was looking at all the files from the Barkingburg attack. Barkingburg had returned to normal because of Fuchs actions in helping them, but Koda new that Fuchs needed justice and know that he can't get away with killing two PAW Patrol pups.

Koda knew where Koda lived, but not exactly, "Fuchs knows how to hide his home," Koda said to himself.

Then Marshall walks in, "Have you found anything yet? The sooner we catch that fox the better. Who knows if he wants to kill us all."

"OK Marshall, I'm working on it. Say, would you like to help me?" Koda asked.

"Sure," Marshall said depressed.

* * *

At Fuchs Hideout. Time: 2:01pm.

"Ok, Chase we have one more present for you," Skye said walking over to her boyfriend.

"What now? You guys have already given me a 12-gauge pump shotgun, a new uniform for a new team which we haven't named yet, a grenade launcher that shoots sticky/normal grenades, a Glock 19 pistol, and new pup-pack to carry all that. What else would you have for me?" Chase asked surprised that there is more.

"Just come with me," Skye giggled.

Skye leads Chase to the garage where Fuchs was waiting. Skye put a bandana over Chase's eyes and pushed him to the newly upgraded Mustang. When Chase finally reached close to the Mustang he was stopped by Fuchs who then said, "Ok, now this present was going to be from your friends at the PAW Patrol. I got it from them and now giving it to you."

"Ok, what is it," Chase said with the blindfold still on.

"Why don't you just see it for yourself," Skye said loosening the blindfold.

When the blindfold fell to the ground, Chase saw the Mustang and his jaw dropped.

"What? This is a joke. This can't be for me. I… I…" Chase stammered.

"Oh stop, you deserve this as much as everything else," Fuchs said pushing Chase closer to the Mustang.

Chase then ran into the Mustang. Chase let out a groan of pain because he wasn't fully healed yet.

"Oops, sorry Chase," Fuchs quickly apologized.

"Its ok, I am healing quickly though," Chase replied, "I love it. It looks so good."

"But that is not all," Skye said looking over at Fuchs, who then smiled and pushed a button on a tablet.

Once Fuchs hit the button, two 32-caliber machine guns came out from the fenders. Chase than in amazement, "Awesome!"

"Now if someone is shooting during a chase, you can shoot back," Fuchs explained.

"Cool,"

"But now, there's two more that is for all of us," Fuchs said.

Skye and Chase were confused. Skye spoke up, "I thought that was the last one."

"It was until I finished the Mustang/Raptor and bought a new mobile HQ," Fuchs replied, "Meaning, I have repainted my old Mustang to your camo, Skye, and Chase's in his camo. The Mustang Raptor is now in my camo, so it is a present from me to me, but that is not all."

"What do you me, Fuchs?" Chase asked.

"Well, there is one present from me to all of us. It is called the Earthroamer," Fuchs said with a huge smile on his face, "With this, we can go anywhere in the country for our jobs, and/or be with the pups or Barkingburg without needing to drive every day."

"Cool," Skye and Chase said in unison.

"It is getting late. Skye and I have chosen a restaurant in Barkingburg for your birthday dinner. They allow me because they looked at the evidence and saw that I saved you two, Barkingburg, and Adventure Bay from the tyranny of Sweetie. I _hate_ attention. Now to pass it on to you." Fuchs chuckled.

"Wow! Danken!" Chase said sarcastically.

"Gut Deutsche," Fuchs chuckled again.

* * *

Later at the restaurant. Time: 6:00pm

"Here is your spaghetti Chase and Skye and your lasagna, Fuchs. Thank you for helping Barkingburg get back together after the attack, Fuchs," said the owner of the restaurant who was handing their food, "and happy 5th birthday Chase."

"Your welcome. I did have some help moving on from what I used to be though," Fuchs proudly said while looking over to Chase and Skye who already have spaghetti sauce on their faces, which made him and the owner of the restaurant laugh.

"Oh, and thank you. You only turn five once, right?" Chase giggled.

Fuchs retorted, "Ay, how about a _High_ Five and you can take a dive into that bite!"

Chase and Skye looked at him weirdly, "Was that a joke Fuchs?"

Fuchs replied, "Well, can't blame me for trying."

Chase and Skye giggled at the thought. "Fuchs?"

"Ay."

"Do you have any funny stories of your past?" Chase asked.

Fuchs thought for a moment.

Fuchs replied, "Well there was a time where I met a Stupid Honey Badger, A smart cheetah, a lion, a strong Hippo, and an egret, and a king of some lion territory which they call the Pridelands and the lion's home was called pride rock."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was on a hunt for some bad criminals but instead met a leopard. I was chased out of the search zone. I quickly dealt with the leopard that was chasing me. I tried to find my way back to the search zone but I was turned around and when into a different place what was there was not pleasant."

"What did you see?" asked Skye.

"I thought I would see it, but I saw Hyenas, Jakels, Crocs, Skinks, and Vultures working together. I quickly ran to what they call the Pridelands and found a lion cub, a young cheetah, a hippo, egret, and very stupid honey badger. It looked like they were helping some other animals."

"Ok?"

"I came up to them and asked, "Who are you?' the lion cub replied but I couldn't hear him because another animal yelled, 'THE WHITE HYENA!' It was the dumb honey badger."

Chase and Skye started to cringe at the taught.

"You know what they did then?"

"What?"

"Apparently the other animals that I saw earlier were their enemy. And I don't know why they thought I was a _white_ hyena, and they tried to fight me without me explaining." Fuchs with a flat face, but was laughing hard inside.

"And, what next?"

"Well, instead of running away, which I think they would have expected, I stood strong and ready to fight. It looked like all of them except the honey badger didn't want to fight because they thought I couldn't fight. Oh boy," Fuchs laughed maniacally, "where they wrong."

"Let me guess. You beat the heck out of the honey badger?" Chase asked nearly laughing.

"Oh Ja," Fuchs said nodding. Fuchs started to laugh and tried to hide it but couldn't. Chase and Skye burst out laughing.

After a minute of laughing, Chase, Skye, and Fuchs stopped laughing. It was now 7:00 pm.

"Alright, thank you for the food, Mr. Johnson. How much do I owe you?" Fuchs asked.

"Well, your meals were on me. Chase, I hope you enjoyed your birthday." Mr. Johnson replied.

Fuchs smiled and nodded and Chase and Skye said thank you and left. They had brought Chase's new Mustang to the restaurant. They hopped in, Chase being the driver, Fuchs the passenger, and Skye in the back seat.

When they got home, Fuchs started to pack their uniforms and other things into the cargo trailer for the Earthroamer.

"Fuchs, what are you packing for?" Chase asked walking over still will a small limp.

"I just got a call from the F.B.I to go to Adventure Bay. I don't know why."

"Well, are we all going? We are a team," Skye countered.

"We all are going. I already have a good parking spot." Fuchs smiled.

"It is about time," Chase said, "Time to go see the other pups after a month."

"What is the plan?" Skye asked.

"Right now I am packing our uniforms, supplies, and food into the Earthroamer. Our ammunition, weapons, and both the black two-seater and the white one seater quads are going to be in the cargo trailer. I was planning to take another vehicle. Which one would you guys like to bring?" Fuchs responded.

"Well, should we bring the Raptor? Do they want the target dead or alive?" Skye asked.

"They want him alive or dead. If he is alive the more money we would make." Fuchs answered.

"The Raptor it is then. We will be able to keep him in the back of it." Chase concluded.

"Who is going to ride with me in the Earthroamer and who is driving the Raptor?" questioned Fuchs.

"I can drive the Raptor," Skye spoke up.

"Great. We leave at 6 in the morning." Fuchs concluded, "IVA already packed everything else and will be the guard until we get back."

"Awesome! Gute Nacht," Skye said walking to her room.

"Gute Nacht Skye," the boys said. Chase then went to his room and Fuchs to his.

"Wait, Fuchs!" Chase yelled, "We haven't made a team name yet."

"Oh, Skye and I must have forgotten, "Fuchs said as he turned around to face Chase, "We are thinking of 'Titans'."

"Titans?"

"Ja. Do you like it? It is ironic because titans are usually big people that are strong, big, and bulky. We are pups, that are strong at heart and mind. We would be the last thing a person would think of when that hear our name." Fuchs explained.

"Oh, that sounds good then. So we are going to see the pups tomorrow?" Chase asked.

"Ay, get some sleep though. Also, I think if the pups see me without you explaining first, they are either going to kill me, fight me, which they will lose, or at least growl at me. I'm going to go for the first one," Fuchs concluded.

* * *

Somewhere in the snow outside of Barkingburg. Time: 11:00pm. Temp -2 degrees F

There was an unknown figure lurking in the shadows that was white and had purple eyes. It was a female arctic fox.

 **? POV**

I was looking for some food but people kept on thinking I was a bad thing. They threw pots, pans, shoes, and many other things. I was brutalized by stray dogs. I was trained to defeat dogs and humans that are armed with guns, but I can't even defend myself from these simpletons.

I was walking in the woods, that is when I came up to a cave. It was nice and warm inside so I when in. I didn't know what was in there, I just wanted to get out of the cold.

As soon as I got inside I heard talking, so I hid. I could see that one was a German Shepherd and the other… oh my goodness. A handsome white-furred, blue-eyed arctic fox like me, only he was a male.

When the German Shepherd was done talking to the fox, he went one direction and went into a room. The fox was coming in my direction, I quickly got into a defensive position that I never knew I would use again.

When he got closer, he stopped right in front of my hiding spot. He must have heard or smelled me. I then pounced on him. I caught him off guard and pinned him to the ground and I growled at him. He looked surprised, but not scared. I wanted to kill him right there because I wanted him to pay for the suffering that I have been going through, while he has sat back and a good life.

I went for his throat but before I could he jumped onto me and pinned me to the ground. He then yelled something that was English to me, I barely understand, but I heard the German accent in it.

I gave him confused look. He now bared his teeth. I then in a self-defense move I nipped him at his right leg. He didn't flinch. I then bit him at the same place. He winced, but again, he didn't move. I then bit him hard in the same place, I heard a crack and he yelped a little but still had me pinned.

He then yelled in German, my language, "Halt! Ich kann Ihnen helfen! Du musst aufhören, damit ich kann! (Stop! I can help you! You must stop so I can!)" I then stopped struggling and he got off of me.

I then tried to run but before I could go a net came down on me. The German Shepherd was next to the fox, a net launcher was deployed from his backpack. Blood coming from the fox's right leg, the one that I nearly broke. The fox limped over to me, even when he is injured, he still looks handsome.

He came over and said, "Ich heiße Fuchs. Ich kann dir helfen, du musst mir einfach vertrauen, Ich verspreche, dass ich dich nicht verletzen werde. (My name is Fuchs. I can help you, you just need to trust me. I promise I won't hurt you.)" All I could do was muster a fake growl, which I guess he knew.

Another dog came out of a room. She looked like a cocker spaniel and poodle. She came to the side of the fox to nurse his hurt leg. The female pup then said in English which I didn't understand again, "Fuchs, come with me. I'll look at your leg."

The German Shepherd then said, "Fuchs! where do you want her?"

The one that they call Fuchs responded, "Just take her to my room. I'll talk to her when Skye is done with me."

The German Shepherd then took me to a room in the cave/house of pups. The room was blue and white and had a bed and a pup-sized desk that had papers on it. The German Shepherd then left me still in the net to keep me from doing anything. I could hear his breathing on the other side of the door.

 **Fuchs's POV**

That beautiful arctic fox was in my room, Skye took me to the medical room to patch me up.

"Why do you think that fox attacked you?" Skye asked as she was examining me.

"I think she was scared. That is why she attacked me. I think she needs some help." I responded.

"Also, she is German, so only you can talk to her. If she becomes friendly, will you teach her English?" Skye asked looking concerned at the end.

"Ja, what is wrong?" I grew concerned.

"She cracked your leg."

"Wat!" I yelled in German, "How?"

"She must have bit really hard," Skye concluded.

I calmed down a bit to speak and I thought about her position in life, "Well, I guess I really scared her. Come to think of it, I think I would do the same to someone."

Skye stayed quiet while she went to the medical table and got some gauze and bandages to wrap my leg in.

"Luckily, she didn't bite too hard, or she would have broken the bone. It should heal within a couple weeks." Skye concluded.

Chase then came in to check on us, "So are we still going to Adventure Bay tomorrow?" he asked.

"I might be hurt but we are still going. You are going to drive the Earthroamer." I said.

"What about that other fox?" Skye asked.

"You guys don't worry. I will talk to her. I can sleep on the trip. You can get some sleep now, you know how to get there." I countered.

"Alright then. Good night Fuchs," They both said and they walked out of the room.

After a minute or two, I got up from the medical bed and headed to my room. When I opened the door, I was meet with an arctic fox, like myself in a net. I closed the door and locked it. I carefully approached the fox who has calmed down. I slowly lifted the net off of her. She looked at me with her beautiful purple eyes and she approached me slowly to where our noses nearly touched. I expected her to attack me but she spoke in German to me, "Du bist Fuchs? (You are Fuchs)"

"Ja," I was eager for her to tell me her name.

"Ich heiße Rosalie," she spoke with her soft voice.

She started to cry. I didn't know what to do, so I just pulled her in for a hug, only for her to continue crying into my shoulder. I did the best I could to comfort her.

 _Till next time_

 _Atlas Guardian Out._


	5. The Fall of Barkingburg Castle

_Enjoy._

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Fall of Barkingburg Castle**

Fuchs's Hideout. Date: December 16, 2019. Time: 6:03 am.

Fuchs just got up only to realize the little pain in his leg. He winced at it but ignored it. He also saw the female arctic fox. To him, she was beautiful, although she did injure him last night, in fear. He walked over to her and nuzzled her in her sleep to make sure she wasn't having nightmares. Fuchs just wanted to her to be ok, he now, even though he just met her, loved her because she is just like him and she looks so beautiful.

 **Fuchs's POV**

I came up to Rosalie's sleeping body. She was kicking about, probably having a nightmare. I came up slowly to her and nuzzled her awake.

"Geht es dir gut? (Are you ok?)" I asked her.

"Ja," She said weakly, her eyes opened and I saw the purple in them. She looked so innocent and sweet.

"Wir gehen heute irgendwo hin. Möchtest du kommen? Ich werde dein Übersetzer sein. Es scheint, dass Sie Ihre Sachen kennen. Ich kann Ihnen schnell etwas Englisch beibringen und neue Ausrüstung benutzen, die ich gestern Abend aufgereiht habe. (We are going somewhere today. Would you like to come? I will be your translator. It seems that you know your stuff. I can quickly teach you some English and how to use some new gear that I queued up last night.)" I explained. I showed her to the garage. I couldn't tell that she was nervous, so I went over to her and made her stop. She looked like she was nervous about something.

 **Rosalie's POV**

I was very nervous about not what Fuchs would do to me, but what would his friends think of me after what I did last night. I had my head down looking at the floor. That was when Fuchs came up and used his snout to pick mine up to look at him. I couldn't say anything because of my fear.

I then whispered to him, "Warum warst du so nett zu mir? Ich habe dich gestern Nacht beinahe umgebracht. Was werden deine Freunde mit mir machen? (Why have you been so nice to me? I nearly killed you last night. What will your friends do to me?)"

I was now shivering in fear of him and his friends. He then spoke again, "Meine Freunde und ich werden dir nichts antun. Der einzige Grund, warum Sie angegriffen haben, war, weil Sie Angst vor uns hatten. Komm, lass mich dir beibringen, wie du deine neue Ausrüstung benutzt. (My friends and I will not hurt you. The only reason you attacked was that you were scared of us. Come on, let me teach you how to use your new equipment.)"

We then walked into an empty room that had a purple and white camo uniform and pup-pack. I was curious. Fuchs then helped me into it and started to teach me how to use the weapons and other attachments like a grappling hook that he said they all had. My new loadout was an M4 modified for pup-pack use, a small grenade launcher that fired sticky bombs, and a Glock 19 pistol.

 **Skye's POV**

I just woke up to the sound of Fuchs and Rosalie talking. Fuchs has been teaching Chase and I a bit of German but not a lot. I think he needs to focus on Rosalie because she knows little to none English. Poor Rosalie is scared and doesn't know what happened. Maybe when she can speak English, maybe I can help her. Fuchs is doing well right now, but maybe she just needs another female friend to help her.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Fuchs and Rosalie were training in the empty room. Fuchs was testing her on what she knew. She knew a lot. She did a lot of the same moves he does to catch his enemy off guard, she caught him off guard because of her movement.

Like Fuchs, Rosalie was pup-naped and trained to be an assassin for the Russian military. Her targets would be US or other UN targets that the Russians wanted disposed of. When she caught word that Fuchs instead killed multiple Russian generals and the president himself. She found a way to escape the now corrupted country. She now somehow ended up in Barkingburg and now found the Fuchs, and now he is helping her.

"Gut," Fuchs yelled as Rosalie was now punching a bumpy.

Before Rosalie could answer, Fuchs got a call on his pup-tag, it was the FBI, "Fuchs, we have a situation."

"What is it, Agent?" Fuchs replied hitting a button that called the rest of Titan Squad (Fuchs, Chase, Skye and now Rosalie) to the garage/HQ.

"A group, known as the PAW Patrol, went missing,"

"MISSING!?" Chase and Skye yelled in anger.

"What do you mean by missing?" Fuchs questioned.

"I mean that only there leader Koda remains. Marshall, Everest, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker have all gone missing," the FBI agent replied.

"What was their last known position?" Fuchs asked.

"According to their pup-tags, their last known was… Barkingburg," the agent studered.

"Have you contacted the ABPD and FBPD?" Fuchs asked while he motioned Chase and Skye to get to their vehicles while Rosalie was with him in the Raptor Mustang.

"Yes, sir!" the agent responded, "Myself and a few other agents are on our way as well."

"Thank you, Agent Jeff," Fuchs said getting into his vehicle, "We are on our way code-3."

Fuchs then ended the call and drove out leading his new team to Barkingburg, again.

* * *

Barkingburg Castle. Time: 11:56 am

In the throne room was too many familiar evil canines, not just Sweetie, but Sylvia, Waxer, Boil, and many other gang dogs who now are working for Sweetie (characters from Coalition Course by Ace the new pup).

The princess of Barkingburg and the Eral were locked up in the princess's room in the castle. The PAW Patrol pups were tied up in the castle's dungeon. They were all passed out because Sweetie used sleeping gas.

Sweetie and the rest of her followers think that Chase and Skye have died. They want to finish the rest of the PAW Patrol, giving them each a slow and painful death, starting with Marshall.

"Bring that Dalmatian to me. NOW! " Sweetie ordered her servants.

"Yes your majesty," Sylvia grinned thinking that no one can stop them now.

Sylvia went down to the dungeon with her two best henchmen Waxer and Boil. The PAW Patrol pups were still passed out and bleeding from the previous encounter last night, so they quietly went to Marshall's body and grabbed him and pulled him all the way to the throne room.

Sweetie wanted the throne room's floor to be now soaked in her enemies' blood. Especially now Fuchs's. Though she and her followers feared him they wanted to kill him just as much. First, they wanted to have no one else in their way, naming the PAW Patrol.

"How does it feel Marshall? Being weak, loss, no more Chase or Skye!" Sweetie intimidated.

Marshall has just woken up because Waxer poured cold water on him. "You monsters killed… my… FRIENDS!" Marshall yelled trying to claw Sweetie, but Sylvia put one paw on Marshall's chest and dug into his flesh, making him screech in pain.

After Sylvia had a bit of fun, she stopped. Marshall continued, noticing Fuchs wasn't present, "Where is that fox of yours?" Marshall stammered only to have Sweetie lose her grin and scratch him in the face laving blood.

"We do not speak of him. He is a trader. He nearly killed me. If you or any of your _friends_ mention him, your all DEAD!" Sweetie threatened.

Just has Sweetie was about to send Marshall back to the dungeon because she wanted to save him for last. They all heard the maniacal laughter. First, they thought it was nothing, but when it got louder every canine shivered in fear even Sylvia, for they knew who it was.

"Fuchs," Sweetie whispered.

"Hahaha. Finally, you have my name right! HAHAHA!" Fuchs chuckled.

After the canines stopped shaking they began to think that he was the only one. Oh, are they wrong, "We got you outnumbered! Surender Fuchs, and pay for your crimes." Sylvia yelled ordering her troops to surround him.

Little did they know that Chase and Skye were sinking to where the pups were and Rosalie to were the Earl and Princess. Fuchs simply was a distraction, and it worked.

"It is a pleasure meeting you for once Sylvia. Only to be defeated." Fuchs chuckled.

"GET HIM!" Sylvia ordered. All of her troops except Waxer, Boil, Jackson (german shorthaired pointer), and Loup (Husky) attacked Fuchs. Fuchs, not surprised at all, jumped into the air dodging all of them.

BOOM! BOOM!

That, however, did surprise Fuchs and he lost his footing and fell to the ground with a loud thud and yelp. Sylvia saw her chance and pinned Fuchs to the floor. The explosion was Sweetie's C4 that she set around the Castle previously. She was willing to kill everyone inside.

"If I can't be queen! Then no one can!" Sweetie yelled. Stone then started to fall and a fire broke out. Sweetie hoped the Castle would just fall, but she underestimated the strength of the Castle. It was though falling apart slowly.

Sylvia tried to go for Fuchs's throat but Fuchs kicked her off before she could. Now because of the falling ceiling and stone mixed with constant attacks from the enemy, Fuchs was getting overwhelmed.

* * *

With Chase and Skye.

Chase and Skye were in the dungeon looking for the pups. Inside they were feeling fear and terror, not knowing what condition each of the pups are in. They walked for about five minutes until they came up to a cell that was being guarded by two other dogs who were both Rottweilers.

"Skye," Chase whispered, "I got the one on the left, you the one on the right."

"How do you want to get them?" Skye asked.

"Just use the built-in knife that is in our uniform sleeves," Chase answered.

Chase and Skye both snuck up on the guard dogs. When they were close they jumped onto the dogs and before the Rottweilers could do anything Chase and Skye had already slit their throats, and the two dogs dropped dead on the floor.

Chase and Skye saw that Tracker had woken up from the sound of their kills falling. Tracker only saw a big pup with a white, gray, and blue camo uniform and a smaller pup in white, gray, and silver camo uniform.

 **Tacker's POV**

The two military-like dogs started to look at us pups. I realized that Marshall was not with us. I started to worry and thought that the two military dogs took him to Sweetie. I got up and growled at the two of them. They both turned around, I couldn't' see their faces because they had what looked like fire masks. I then realized the smoke and heat of a fire but I still see a bit.

"Tracker! Stay down! We will get you out," I heard one of them say in a muffled voice.

The bigger pup came up to me and looked at me. He then took his mask off and put it on my face. I was expecting a different face, one that I don't know of. What I got was a very more familiar face, a face that we knew and loved, a face that we thought was gone forever. It was Chase.

"CHASE!?" I yelled, coughing after because of the smoke.

"Shhhh!" he shushed me, "Yes it is me. Skye and I will get you pups out of this."

"Bu… Bu…But how?" I stammered.

"That doesn't matter now. We will get you to safety." Chase reassured me, "We talk about it later.

All I could do was nod at him. He then picked me up. I was so weak, he placed me on his back and ran as fast as he could through the now raging fire and smoke. When we were close to the door I could see Marshall on the ground passed out. Over him was a smaller figure stabbing another dog. He looked at me his face turned to a friendly grin.

When Chase finally got me outside, I saw that the BPD ABPD, FBPB, FBI agents, and medical were staged outside. Chase got to the group of officers and FBI agents and took me off his back. Once he did he took the mask back and head back to the now engulfed Castle.

Before he when back in, an unfamiliar loud cry of pain came from the Castle. It couldn't have been Skye or any of the other pups. It must have been the other pup in there that I saw.

* * *

 **Rosalie's POV**

I was walking in the stairwell to get to the Earl and Princess. I heard the Bane and the Castle started to fall apart and I could see a fire on the first floor. I knew I needed to hurry before the castle collapse.

A few moments later I found the room where the Earl and Princess were being held. It was guarded by two Dobermans. I stuck to the wall. Fuchs said that my suit was the only one with a cloaking device and that is a prototype. I turned it on, I turned invisible, I couldn't see myself.

I then came up to the two guard dogs and took one's keys. I then wanted to unlock the door but the guard dogs would still be there, they would probably kill the Princess and the Earl. I then decided to act.

 **Earl's POV**

The Princess and I have been locked in her room for how knows how long. That is when I heard the guard dogs whine outside. The door then was unlocked. We thought it would be the PAW Patrol but instead, we were met with a small and white looking pup.

"Aw, you're so cute," the princess said as she knelt down.

The canine cowered back, that is when I saw the dead corpse of the Dobermans. I quickly covered the princess's eyes so she wouldn't see.

"Sprichst du Deutsch? Or. Do… you… speak… ger… man?" the pup asked.

"No, I don't," the princess said.

It looked like the pup did not know what she said and tilted her head in confusion. That is when I saw the smoke and the light of a fire.

I realized that I can only speak a little. I did my best to translate, "I can speak little Deutsch."

"Wir müssen uns beeilen. Folge mir." the pup said. I did understand and I told the princess.

"She said that we need to hurry and to follow her out of the castle."

"Ok," the princess nervously replied.

The pup leads us to the first floor. When we were passing through, I saw another pup that looked like her but was fighting off every canine I could see. Below him, I could see the body of Marshall unconscious. He was protecting him.

We finally got outside only to be met with the BPD, ABPD, FBPD, some FBI agents, and medical. We saw that there was another pup, Tracker. He was being checked out by medical staff. I was going to thank the pup that got us out, but she was already heading back into the now flaming castle.

That is when all of us outside heard a loud cry in pain.

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

After I dropped Tracker off with the medics. I headed back into the flaming fire. I heard a loud cry in pain. It didn't sound like Skye or Rosalie. Not Rosalie because now she is right behind me. She looked at me with a worried look, I did the same to her. Knowing that we cannot get sidetracked, we both ran to Skye and the other pups. We needed to get them out first. It is what Fuchs would want.

When Rosalie and I got to Skye, she was getting the pups untied and in a comfortable position because they were passed out. I then grabbed Zuma and Rubble. Being the two youngest thought I could carry them both. I got Zuma onto me back and I tried to get Rubble on as well. I didn't realize how heavy he was. I still managed to get him on my back.

"Are you sure you can carry both of them?" Skye asked me.

"Yes, Rubble might be heavy but I am stronger than he is heavy," I reassured her.

I ran as fast as I could but because Rubble was I slowed a bit. I still managed to get outside, I saw the princess and Earl of Barkingburg. I wanted to take, but again my mission is more important.

When I dropped Zuma and Rubble I quickly ran back into the castle.

Then I got Rocky onto my back and Rosalie helped put Everest onto a stretcher. She and Skye ran in front of me. I covered them.

When we did a count Marshall and Fuchs were still in there. Then I thought of the cry in pain a few moments ago.

"Oh, No,"

 **Fuchs's POV**

Sweetie launched at me with Sylvia scratching my hind legs which made me fall down. They then proceeded to try to tear them off, but I used my bloody hind legs to kick them off.

I growled, "Sweetie you and your underhanded tactics are getting the worse watch you are gonna lose to me a 2-year pup and how old are you grandmas and grandpas" Sweetie and her followers hissed along with Sylvia's.

Sweetie growled, "What did you say you little runt I will rip you limb by limb myself!" as she threw herself again at my hind legs, but I managed to dodge it.

Sweetie chuckled, "With your hind legs injured you are not, so fast anymore are you!?" as this time she lunged for my eyes with her entire body which I gracefully dodged because her body was not as fast as my reflexes and I kicked her towards Sylvia.

Sylvia growled at Sweetie, "Watch where you are going! I knew that you were too old for combat when I first met you that is why you hired Fuchs to do your dirty work for you!" as she pushed Sweetie to her followers and proceeded to slash at me rapidly.

I chuckled," You no different from Sweetie you are too boastful and arrogant!" as I dodged most of the attacks and only some grazed me.

Sweetie growled, "How dare you imply that this lacky is the same as me!" as she rushed for me and by this time I was tired out and battered and was stabbed by the knife.

I screamed out in pain and then proceeded to chuckle. Sweetie growled," If your death that funny?"

I replied still chuckling," No it is because your hostages have been freed and this castle is gonna fall on us anytime soon better get running you old hags" as I watched Sweetie and Sylvia led their followers out of the castle with them in the lead which made me laugh as the Castle was starting to collapse.

I stopped laughing and looked over to Marshall. He was still unconscious thankfully. I went over to him. I checked his pulse, he was still alive. I did my best to pull him out, but having a knife in my side and maybe both hind legs broken, didn't help.

A few moments later Chase came in, "Fuchs! Let me help you," he said. I gave him Marshall and he put him on his back.

He must have seen my bleeding legs and knife in my side, "Fuchs? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, "Get Marshall out of here. I'm right behind you.

Chase nodded and continued with Marshall on his back. I slowly followed behind.

When we finally were at the exit, I thought to myself, " _We're almost out. Just a few more feet. I can make it."_ Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

 _AN: I might have not had anything to say in the beginning but now I do. This took me a week to write because of my family issues. They have now just gotten worse so do not expect any more chapters for any of my stories any time soon. My two cousins on my mom's side are in the hospital with some health issues._

 _I plan on doing one more chapter for this story and finish it up unless you want another Has Fallen story, which I would be happy to do. It would have to wait after I get Night of Wolves and FBI vs Sweetie done._

 _One more thing when this chapter comes out, I have fixed the dates at the beginning of each chapter because it doesn't snow in June. I changed it to December of 2019._

 _ **PLEASE**_ _PM and or review me. I would love the feedback. I would also have a good chat once in a while._

 _Till next time_

 _Atlas Guardian Out._


	6. What Happened?

_AN: This is going to be a bit shorter than usual because of what is going on with my family. But at least it is something. I lied when I said that there was going to be one last chapter. I believe that I will do one more after this._

 **Chapter 11**

 **What Happened?**

 **This is in the POV of Fuchs**

"Chase!" I yelled as the stone ceiling of the castle started to fall. With all my remaining strength and ignoring the huge amount of pain everywhere. I jumped and pushed Chase who was carrying Marshall out of the way and outside.

I looked up to see all the pups, excluding Marshall, were now awake, the police officers, Chase, Skye, Rosalie, and many other faces stricken with horror. I looked farther up to see the whole ceiling coming down onto me.

I yelled my last words that I thought that would be my last, "Es tut mir Leid. (I'm sorry.)" Just then, it was dark. I heard my heart beating inside my chest.

It was then quiet, very quiet. I couldn't hear anything. I then saw the light. It was bright and pretty. That is when I realized, "Noooo! I can't be dead. NO!" I tried to make myself wake up and not go to the light. I couldn't be dead this is all just a bad dream.

"This is not happening, this… is… not happening," I then realized I would soon regret it.

I started to float to the light. I resisted as much as I could but to no prevail. I was blinded by the light every inch I got closer. I screamed as I was sucked into the light.

My eyes adjusted to see a beautiful sight. I was in heaven, I wasn't really a religious pup but the two months I was with my parents, I could merely remember that my family always took me to a church. My question was why was I hear? I don't deserve to be here? I have done a lot of things that I thought God wouldn't approve of.

My thoughts went to a halt when I saw four fingers by what looked at a pond. Two of them looked familiar but the other two looked like humans. I slowly walked up to them. When I got closer I saw what they were looking at. In the pond, I could see Chase, Skye, Rosalie, the FBI agents, and the police officers trying to dig out my apparently now dead body.

I joined them in watching what was going on. They must have felt my presence. I looked over to the two familiar figures. All four of them looked at me surprised, well at least three were.

"Fuchs?" the female arctic fox asked me. I then soon realized that both the arctic foxes in front of me were my parents.

"Mutter? Vater? (Mother? Father?)" I was stunned at the site of my parents. They then hugged me tight it felt like them. I could feel the warmth from their bodies and their soft white fur.

"Fuchs. Why are you here?" my mother asked me.

"I don't know. I must have died when the stone fell on me," I answered, "I… missed you so much." I started to cry.

"We have been watching you ever since you were taken away from us. We are so proud of you for fighting the Russians. You escaped and made a living in America all by yourself. You might have made some mistakes in the past, but you were only young," my father told me.

"But, I also made some friends too. They will be devastated. Not just from depression but from our enemies who are still alive," I countered.

"We know," said one of the unfamiliar figure that looked like a young boy with spiky hair.

"And who are you?" I asked wiping away my tears.

The young boy knelt down to my level, "Those two pups that now are under our leadership I know," the boy said, "They know what it is like losing a friend, a family member, for I was that friend and family member. I'm Ryder, the former leader of the PAW Patrol."

"Chase and Skye told me all about you. They said you were a great leader. I wished that I meet you. I guess it just came true." I said. The boy laughed as well as my parents and me.

I then looked to the other figure that looked like someone I knew but couldn't quite put my paw on it. He was wearing a red and white toga. He had long brown hair and had holes on his feet and hands. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Jesus?" I asked stunned.

He just stood there and nodded, "Why am I here? Why did I die at such a young age?" I asked him.

He just knelt down and patted me on the head. I didn't understand what he wanted.

After a while, he finally spoke with a deep soothing voice, "Fuchs, I brought you here because I wanted you to know something. I want you to know that I'm with you, your parents are with you. We all want to that you are doing great things and in your future with Rosalie, with Chase and Skye is bright and full of life."

"You brought me here just to say that?" I asked confused.

"Not just to tell you, but to take you away so that you can't suffer. You will return when you think you are ready." Jesus responded, "Just let me tell you one thing."

"Anything."

"Atlas and Stark are coming to help you."

"Atlas and Stark?"

"Your friends from the CIA."

"Right sorry."

"They are on their way to the scene. Again you can go back whenever." Jesus finished.

"Thank you, Lord," I said and he disappeared like a ghost.

"Son. We will always be with you. We love you," my father said.

"Are you going now?" my mother asked.

"It looks like they found me. I must go. I love you too," I hugged my parents once more.

I shook Ryder's hand and he said, "Say hello for the pups for me." All I did was smile brightly.

* * *

When I was thrown back into reality, I didn't realize how much my little body had gone through. I slightly opened one eye. What I was meet with was Chase, Skye, Rosalie, and the others had their heads down. I knew I was the center of attention.

I heard Chase say, "No! He can't be gone." I then heard another voice, one that I didn't recognize, "I'm sorry but we got no heartbeat. Corner in coming."

"NEIN!" I could hear Skye and Rosalie yell.

That is when I got a huge wave of pain and I moaned loudly.

"MMmm…," I moaned in agony getting the attention of everyone.

I was barely conscious due to the fact that I now realized that both my hind legs were broken, I still got a knife in my side, multiple scratches and gashes, and having at least what I guess 12,000 lbs or more falling onto my head does not feel all that great.

"Fuchs!" I heard Chase, Skye, and Rosalie say.

That is when I fell out of consciouses again but this time I stayed in my body. All I could think of was, " _Thank you, Lord. Thank you for giving me the chance to live again."_

* * *

 _AN: And that is all I could do for now. What I can tell you is that the next chapter will be the last. If not I will curse my self. I have too much to say with not enough time to write it because of what is going on with my family and I's lives._

 _Till next time_

 _Atlas Guardian Out._


	7. BIG Announcement

**Big Announcement.**

* * *

Hello, my peeps. I have been reading all of your feedback on this story, and from what I have noticed, it seems that you guys want Chase and Skye back on the PAW Patrol.

We'll see about that.

There is going to be one final chapter (or to parts) to this story to wrap it all up. I encourage anyone to help me finish this all up.

I have scrapped my original plans in order to get more ideas from you, the readers.

Agent Jeff has had major family issues so I am alone for this last one. (He was the one how did all the fight scenes in the story).

This last chapter is up to all of you, not me.

Do not be afraid to PM or review me. I want to start listening to you, the readers.

* * *

The last chapter might take me a while because I am trying to put my life first and fanfiction last. I would hate to rush through it like nothing.

I want this story to finish strong, not weak.

So, Please Please Please feel free to PM/review me ideas and I will do my very best to do this for all of you.

Thank you all for the support.

 _Till Next Time_

 _Atlas Guardian Out._


	8. Explanation?

AN: So, I have read the reviews and the PMs and people have given me great ideas and I now have an idea on how to end this story. When this comes out I will already be working on the next and final chapter. I will STILL be open to more suggestions and ideas.

I redid this chapter for it to have more of a back story and less confusing for all of you that is why it was reposed. I changed a few things that would make the story less confusing. PLEASE READ AGAIN.

Enjoy

Chapter 12

Explanation? (Finally Part 1)

Koda's POV

All I saw was a large pup that looked like Chase, carrying an unconscious Marshall on his back. He was coming out slowly, I first wondered why he was going so slow. I then saw what looked like a younger pup limping heavily behind the other. Occasionally, the pup up front would look back to see if his friend was still there.

I then saw that the ceiling was crumbling and gave way. Everyone gasped as it was about to crush the bigger pup with Marshall. I recall that the younger pup yelled a name that I thought was gone, 'Chase'.

Just as we heard the pups name called the pup with Marshall was pushed out of the way of the falling stone and replaced with the younger pup. I could hear the pup murder something in German. I didn't know what he said, but now I knew who just saved the pups.

The stone came falling down and fell onto that pup. I then heard, "NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed three other pups.

Chase's POV

I watched in horror as Fuchs disappeared under the stone. The last words that I heard him say in German were, "I'm sorry," What could he be sorry for? He saved me, Skye, Rosalie, and in some way all the pups. He doesn't deserve being crushed like that.

"NOOO!" Skye, Rosalie and I said as the stone fell onto him.

I then, not wanting to lose someone else, started barking orders, "Skye, Rosalie, use our Mustangs to try and put that fire out with the duel water cannons. I will get the drill attachment from Fuchs's Raptor Mustang to try and dig him out."

"Chase?" Skye said worryingly, "What if…"

I cut her off, "If he is gone, he would want to go back to Germany and be with his parents." I said that nearly crying but I kept my cool. I would never want to cry. It is a sign of weakness.

After that Rosalie and Skye got the Mustangs in position and had the officers hook them up to the closest fire hydrant. Once hooked up Skye and Rosalie started to spray the flaming castle with the high-pressure duel water cannons that came out of the Mustangs.

I popped the trunk of the Raptor Mustang and disconnected my grenade launcher and hooked up the drill attachment. I ran to what used to be the door of the castle, it was now a heap of stone and metal beams with my friend underneath it.

Skye and Rosalie start to control the flames of the fire. Finally, the Barkingburg Fire Department arrives to help with the flames. I started to drill holes into the stone to see if I could split it with its own weight.

After what seemed like forever, I've cut ten holes into the stone and it started to crack. I a blink of an eye the large piece of stone broke into many other smaller pieces. What was under it was horrifying. There lay Fuchs covered with his own and others blood.

No One's POV

Chase got a hold of Fuchs body and pulled him out from under the stone. Surprisingly Fuchs was still in one piece, but his whole body looked broken and bloody. Chase checked his pulse. Nothing. Just nothing.

"No, no, no, no, no," Chase stammered.

Rosalie and Skye came up, because the fire just went out, "And? Who is he?" questioned Skye.

Rosalie went over to Fuchs and nudged him to try and wake him. Nothing. Rosalie tried again and again. Nothing. Skye saw the sadness in Chase the only other time when she saw him like this was when Ryder died. But when Skye saw Rosalie starting to tear up, her heart sank.

Skye then looked to Chase, who then looked at her, "Is he?" she asked.

Chase then looked to the ground and shook his head. At this point, Skye's heart shattered and she immediately started to cry.

Skye's POV

I stood there in shock. I don't believe it. The pup that helped Chase, myself, and Rosalie was there in a pile of rubble and Chase had to drag him out. Fuchs was g… g… gone. He saved Chase and Marshall though to take his own.

It seemed like he didn't care. I can recall a time when he said, "The only place I would want to die is a place where I helped people, not killing them in vain. I would want to die in the battle of Good and Evil. I would want to die alongside my friends and not alone. You, Chase, and Rosalie changed my life for the better."

He accomplished his mission in saving the other pups and ourselves as a whole. I looked to Chase and he said, "He said he was sorry. Why? What was he sorry for?"

I didn't answer. I then, again looked to Fuchs's body and Rosalie was sniffling quietly. Losing Ryder was one thing. He took us in when we thought no one would ever. He was like a father figure to us. If we made mistakes he would teach us how to not make the same one. When we lost him, we, the PAW Patrol were devastated, especially Chase. Chase was Ryder's first pick and second in command. Sure losing Fuchs shouldn't be some very sad, but it was.

Fuchs, at first was an assassin (maybe he still is for the CIA) but he changed or already did. He basically saved Chase's life. Both Chase and I feel I we owe him something but he always declined it. Both Chase and I were grateful for him, but although we only were with him for a couple months he seemed always happy and we all bonded as we did with Ryder. Only that was years.

I now wonder if Fuchs is up there happy with his family and maybe even Ryder.

* * *

Chase's POV

A couple of minutes has passed and I had pulled Fuchs to where we moved our cars around to block by standards. We didn't even let Koda in. Other officers blocked the gaps as best they could and the only people who were allowed were the EMTs and other paramedics.

They started to do CPR on him while Rosalie was right next to him and Skye and I were just mere inches away from him.

"Come on Fuchs. You can pull through. You have done crazy things before. Come on. Be alive." I thought to myself.

The EMTs stopped doing CPR and got up and have a look of regret. I noticed and I lost it.

I said in anger, "No! He can't be gone."

The EMT responded, "I'm sorry but we got no heartbeat. The corner is coming."

"NEIN!" I could hear Skye and Rosalie yell.

"MMmm…," Fuchs moaned in agony getting the attention of everyone. I was astounded.

"Fuchs?" Rosalie, Skye, and I said walking up to him.

I could see now that Fuchs was barely conscious due to the fact that he now realized that both his hind legs were broken, he still got a knife in his side (for some reason. I don't know why they didn't remove it), multiple scratches and gashes, and having at least what I guess 12,000 lbs or more falling onto his head. I can imagine that does not feel all that great.

I thought my mind was playing trick but I could tell that Rosalie and Skye were looking at him the same way I was. I looked closer to Fuchs but nothing else happened. Our hopes went done again. The corner had just arrived and was walking over. Rosalie then went crazy, she attacked the three men who were dressed in white lab coats. Skye and I tried to hold her back.

They did what they needed to do and they picked up his body. But then the unthinkable happened. Fuchs squirmed like a fish and he opened his eyes. I could see the prier horror in his eyes.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" I ordered.

They didn't want to fight me and they put him down. Rosalie ran to Fuchs's body and nudged him.

What happened next was unbelievable. Fuchs opened his eyes and said in a hoarse voice, "Rosalie, Skye, Chase?" he smiled and a weak smile. I could see that he was in a ton of pain.

We rejoiced silently. I ordered some EMTs to come and get him into an ambulance. They did so and Rosalie, Skye, and I got into our vehicles and escorted the ambulance to our new home. We didn't notice the whole PAW Patrol watching us leave and maybe even the whole scenario.

* * *

Titan's Cave. Time at 10:22 pm. They got back at 6:00 pm

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU JOINED FUCHS! HE'S A KILLER!" Marshall shouted at Chase and Skye as loud as he can.

Chase and Skye revealed who they were and the pups were happy to see them but angry on why they joined Fuchs. Rosalie, though not knowing what is going on or what they are saying somewhat, gets in front of Chase and Skye in order to protect them and asked what is going on.

"Wer sind diese Welpen und Menschen? Werden sie uns angreifen? (Who are these pups and people? Are they going to attack us?)" Rosalie asked in German.

"WHAT DID THIS THING JUST SAY?!" Rocky yelled getting in front of Rosalie to try and threaten her. Rosalie stood her ground.

"She said, 'Who are you? Are you going to attack us?' Her words. Not mine." Chase said.

Though Rosalie might be as big as Skye doesn't mean she can't put up a fight. Rocky got down and was ready to pounce on Rosalie. The other pups did the same except Tracker and Koda.

Rosalie was going to stand straight and tall, ready for them to do the first move. Chase and Skye got next to her and staid angry looks at the pups. Fuchs was right, the PAW Patrol was chaos without them and Ryder.

Right before the pups could do anything Koda and Tracker got in between the two parties. Koda looking at the pups and Tracker looking at his two friends and arctic fox.

"KODA? TRACKER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Zuma and Rubble yelled.

Before anyone could say anything some pup and human came into the room. The pup was a German shorthaired pointer. He had a brown face and tail while the rest of his body was whiteish grayish with brownish spots. He looks to only be four years old like Chase. The man who looked to be about 30 and had brown hair, blue eyes and looked to be European. He was wearing a suit with a white shirt underneath his black jacket, he also had black shoes, pants, and a red tie. You could see a pistol in a holster and a CIA badge on his belt, which was also black.

"Uhm… what the heck is going on here?" the man asked in a small German accent. He looked at everyone in the room. There were officers that had their hands on their holsters, civilians that included two kids (Alex and Katie) and the pups that looked like they were about to fight.

"Atlas. I think we found the PAW Patrol in Titan Cave," the German shorthaired said looking up to his master.

Chase and Skye seemed to be happy to see him so Rosalie let her guard down and smiled.

The man then spoke in German, "Ah, nur die drei Welpen, die ich sehen möchte. Chase, Skye, Rosalie. Wenn Sie nicht wissen, wer ich bin. Ich werde mich vorstellen,(Ah, just the three puppies I want to see. Chase, Skye, Rosalie. If you do not know who I am. I will introduce myself,") he then spoke in English again, "I'm Atlas and this is Stark, my K-9 partner."

"Have you come to take these TRADERS away?" Everest hissed looking at Skye when she said, traders.

"No!" Stark said firmly walking up to Chase, Skye, and Rosalie, "We are here on behalf of Fuchs."

"Why?" All the pups said in surprise except Tracker and Koda.

"If you haven't noticed there are a tone of pictures of Fuchs with us on missions with CIA," Atlas said annoyed pointing to one of the many pictures.

This picture had Atlas, Stark, and Fuchs smiling with England's crown jewels locked up behind them and a what looks like a red fox in a cage with a frown of disgust. He was probably the one who tried to steal them.

"We are partners in the CIA, but he also has other things. Being the bodyguard of the Princess of Barkingburg is one of those jobs." Stark explained.

"Then why was he working for Sweetie?" asked Rubble still wanting to hurt someone, again.

"He most likely didn't know that you weren't a threat. Sweetie was only the icing on the cake. She made him think that you were the bad guys. Killing and/or capturing bay guys is what he does. I say you are lucky that he found out that you were not the bad guys but the good guys. He told me the whole story."

Atlas goes on how Fuchs saved Chase, Skye, and now changed Rosalie for the better. The pups lower their guard as the story continued.

It took Atlas and Stark an hour to explain the story of Fuchs in Barkingburg but others too before it.

Atlas was telling another story of them and Fuchs.

"We got a call from the Queen of England saying that the royal jewels were stolen. We asked who and they said that the only thing left was a piece of red paper that said AW,"

"What does AW stand for?" Marshall asked now completely calm.

"Unfortunately we don't know," Stark said.

"Who are they?" Skye asked.

"You would think that they are humans, but no. They are wolves and a red fox," Atlas said, "They are nightmares to whoever is their victim. They are terrorists and top of the line criminals. Now, back to the story."

Atlas continued the story for the next thirty minutes.

* * *

 _Story_

 _"Hello? Agent Altas here. Who am I speaking with?" Atlas said picking up the phone._

 _"Sorry to bother you on the fourth of July, but in England, we have a huge problem." said the person on the other line._

 _"You're fine. What is the problem?"_

 _"PLEASE Come quick. The British Royal Jewels have been STOLEN!" said the person on the other line._

 _"Ok The CIA will investigate this. Are there any clue to who they might be?" Atlas asked._

 _"No! The only thing left is a red piece of paper saying AW," said the person of the other line._

 _"Ok, Myself and two other agents are on our way," Atlas said in his calm German accent and hung up the phone before anything else was said._

 _Atlas was at a fireworks show in Washington D.C. with Stark and Fuchs._

 _"Well, pups it looks like we have to go to work in England," Atlas said getting the attention of the German shorthaired and grey and black arctic fox (because in the summer arctic foxes change color.)_

 _"Why?" asked a young Fuchs who just turned two in his little German accent. (during the time of the story Fuchs is two and a half years old and is about to turn three)._

 _"We just got here and stopped that stupid mix-breed killer," a three-year-old Stark whined._

 _"I know, I know, but this is important. The Royal Crown Jewels of England have been stolen._

 _This got the attention of both pups, "What!?" they both said._

 _Atlas nodded and the two pups got to their feet and ran for their vehicles. At the time Fuchs and Stark shared a Ford F150 Raptor 2017 model while Atlas had a heck lot more expensive vehicle that was called a Rezvani Tank. Both vehicles were modified for the CIA and were, ballistic proof meaning bullet, pipe bomb, an IED (improvised explosive device) proof. The Rezvani Tank had many more other modifications like a smoke screen, electrified door handles, and many other mods in order to protect the passengers and driver._

 _They drove to the CIA building in DC._

 _Sooner than later Atlas, Stark, and Fuchs were on a private flight directly to London England._

 _A couple of hours passed and the trio made it to Buckingham Palace where Queen Elizabeth II was waiting for the CIA agents from the US._

 _The Queen's Guard greets them at the gates. Atlas said that he is the CIA director and are there for the stolen jewels and crown._

 _The Guardsmen escort them to the jewel room where the Royal Family were waiting. Atlas, Stark, and Fuchs bow showing their respects. The Queen was in her room sleeping._

 _"So you are the CIA agent that can help us?" said Prince William (he is 36 years old)._

 _"We are indeed," Atlas said, "Where would like us to start?"_

 _The Royal Family made a hole for the CIA agents to get to the jewel room._

 _When they got there Fuchs stiffened. He had really good hearing and smell. Stark looked at him but then he stiffened. He smelled the same thing._

 _"It sounds like we have another guest," Stark said to Atlas and the Royal family. The Queen's Guard was called, but before they barged in Fuchs got into the vents to have a look in the jewel room._

 _In fact, there was something in there. Fuchs was stunned, it was another fox by the looks of it. It was dark so he couldn't get a good description. He radioed to Atlas and Stark that there was someone stealing more jewels._

 _As quick as a flash the lights came on and the Queen's Guard stormed in with their guns ready. The fox was seen he was in utter shock but was quick to try and escape._

 _He tried to go through the vents, leaving everything that he was stealing. Little did he know that Fuchs was in the vent still and blocked his escape. The now red fox was stopped and pulled out of the vent._

 _The Queen's Guard kept him at bay while Atlas and Stark were interrogating him. Meanwhile, Fuchs was going through the near stollen jewels and gave them back to the Royal Family. The red fox was wearing a full teched out a uniform that had a pup-pack with a sniper and smoke bomb. Fuchs was dumbfounded when he saw the smoke bomb and was confused about why the fox didn't use it at all. The only marks on the uniform said AW._

 _"Why were you stealing the Royal Jewels? Why did you come back for more? WHERE IS THE CROWN?!" Stark questioned the red fox._

 _The only answers the fox gave where that AW will free him._

 _"If that is your only answer then you are going to the pound for a long time," Atlas said._

 _"Hahahahah, you think a couple of bars will keep me. Hahaha, Redstone is the name and you will see why soon." The fox smirked._

 _"That-," Atlas was cut off by a loud thud._

 _The Guards quickly turned their guns to a briefcase that had AW on it. They thought it was a bomb and ordered everyone out. Fuchs was the only one in the room. He knew it wasn't a bomb because if it was he would know by the smell._

 _He walked up to it and opened it only to find the Royal Crown and a note. It read:_

 _Congrats, you found the crown._

 _But let us worn you,_

 _We. Will. Be. Back._

 _Signed: AW L_

* * *

"Unfortunately we never heard anything about AW again. It is still a mystery to this day. Also, Redstone escaped three days ago. We would have gone after them but not without Fuchs." Stark said finishing the story.

"That story is that picture that I pointed to earlier. Fuchs is not a ruthless killer like you think. He is a great bounty hunter, CIA agent, bodyguard, and medic. He a skilled fox. Just like his parents." Atlas said, "Fuchs is also a loving figure as you can see with Rosalie."

"Who were his parents?" Chase asked.

"That is a story for another time. We need to go to bed. It is 11:54 pm." Stark said picking up a sleeping Rosalie and took her to Fuchs room.

Chase and Skye showed the pups and other visitors to the many other rooms where they could sleep that night. After people and pups got comfortable in their places and fell asleep. Atlas was the only one still up in his and Stark's room that Fuchs made for them when the cave was built. He was looking out the window.

"We will find you, Sweetie and Redstone. You will not stay hidden," He said to himself.

Little did he know that a special Wolf and Fox were watching him.

AN: What did you guys think of that one. I took some of your suggestions and are piecing them together. I love all your support and reviews for this story.

Here is a big question. Do you guys want another Has Fallen story after this one?

Put your answer in the Reviews.

Look forward to the next chapter in this story and Path of Vengeance by The Fire Wolf Kitsune.

Till next time.

Atlas Guardian Out.


	9. Announcement 2

_AN: This announcement it to answer some questions you guys have for this story and for a future one._

 _This applies to all that I can PM (privet message) and cannot._

 _Guest accounts I cannot pm because there is no real account. Even if the Guest account as a name I still cannot PM you for your ideas which I would love to talk about._

* * *

 _Now to the announcement. **This applies to all**. _

_Some of you might have the question, 'Will there be another Has Fallen story?'_

 _The answer is yes. There will be another Has Fallen story. It will be a collab with The Fire Wolf Kitsune (aka Shadow Wolf of Justice)._

 _It will be called the World Has Fallen. If you read the ending chapters of Barkingburg Has Fallen and the following chapters of Path of Vengeance_ you will see that both stories will come together (we will make it as less confusing as possible) and we will work together to give you guys a full-on world story of iconic places, naming England, Germany, France, Italy, Switzerland, Norway, Australia, Japan, Russia, etc.

We are excited to bring it to you guys in the future but for now, we will somehow connect the stories together.

If you are smart and can pick out clues on what is the main idea then great. DON"T GIVE IT AWAY! LET OTHERS FIGER IT OUT ON THEIR OWN!

* * *

 _Now to the reviews that I can not respond to. **This does not apply to all.**_

To Zuma Lover

I love your review and your ideas. Yes, myself and Fire Wolf would love to have OCs to have. If you have any then please let me know. I encourage you to make your own account and make your own stories. I love your idea for a story.

To the last guest that reviewed.

I am confused about what story you mean. Like I said before I cannot see your name (if you have an account) meaning I can not see what story you mean.

* * *

One final thing:

Thank you for all the support and reviews that you all have given me. I am going to be extra busy now due to the fact that I do sports for my school.

I will try my very best to keep you all entertained.

Till Next Time

Atlas Guardian Out

PS. If I forgot anything please let me know. I'm friendly.


	10. The War Begins

_AN: Hello again my peeps. I give you the last and final chapter of Barkingburg Has Fallen. After this, The Fire Wolf Kitsune and I are going to do a collab together called the World Has Fallen. We are very excited to do this for you and it continues to Has Fallen series. His Story PAW Patrol: Path of Vengeance is a going to tie in with the Has Fallen series. If you go to his story you will see that it has a lot of the same characters mentioned, they are just out of the spotlight and/or are already dead._

 _I hope you enjoyed my continuation of Barkingburg Has Fallen and I will see you later._

 _The OCs that are being introduced in this chapter is going to be carried on to The World Has Fallen. The inspiration of these are by Ace the new pup and momo's little cloud. Huge thank you to them._

 _I hope you enjoy._

 **Barkingburg Has Fallen**

 **Chapter 13 (Final)**

 **The War Begins**

Flashback to earlier this year. Somewhere in England:

"YOU IDIOTS!" a red fox yelled in his American accent, "WHY DID YOU NOT COME AND HELP ME!"

The red fox as a red as Marshall's fire truck with anger. The only white on his body was his white belly and white tipped tail. He was just freed from the prison that was holding him in England.

As soon as he was about to hit a White West Terrier a German Shepherd stopped him.

"Why would you hurt one of your own!?" the shepherd said in anger.

"SYLVIA! YOU AND YOUR FRIEND CAN GO BACK TO BARKINGBURG YOU-" the red fox was cut off by a wolf coming in with two others. The wolf has a whitish, grayish face with a gray back and belly, and a full black tail with a white tip. He had a scar across his right eye and a birthmark that was on his back that was a red mark the was shaped like an A.

"Now, now, Redstone. No need to assault them," the wolf said.

"FINE!" Redstone gave into the wolf's demands, "but mark my words. Sylvia and Sweetie are not for us," He said leaving the room.

"Ok, Sylvia, Sweetie," the wolf said getting angrier, "Why did you not go with Redstone to get the remainder of the jewels and why did you drop the crown that I was supposed to have. Did you at least put the note in it?"

"Yes we did," Sweetie responded nervously.

"Ok then," the wolf said calming down, "Leave."

"What," Sylvia and Sweetie said.

"Leave now before I kill you myself. YOU SMASHED OUR PLANS!" the wolf said now angry as ever. He was showing his canines and so were his two troopers.

"OK OK, we're going," Sylvia said shielding Sweetie.

Once the two unwanted pups left Redstone came in. "And? They are gone now?" He said with an evil smile.

"Yes, Redstone. If you see them again. KILL THEM and anyone who is with them." the wolf said.

"Yes Lupe, I will do that. Hahahahahaha," Redstone laughed maniacally.

Lupe joined him and they laughed together.

* * *

Two days earlier after the Barkingburg Castle incident.

Lupe, Redstone, and their Atlas Wolves were in the forest watching Fuchs's cave.

Little did they know that someone else was watching.

"Sweetie! Look!" Sylvia said calling Sweetie over.

"What is it this time? I-" Sweetie stopped as soon as she saw the Wolf and Red Fox.

"No, no, no, no, why are they here?" Sweetie panicked.

"Who?" said one of her troop's Loup.

"Lupe and his Atlas Wolves," Sylvia said.

"We need to get out of here now," Sweetie ordered.

Sweetie and her henchmen left as soon as they could. When they were leaving they didn't see a pup and it's troops heading to Fuchs's cave. The pup who was leading them was a pup that looked almost like Rocky only with a wolf fang scar on one of his eyes.

He was with a lot of other pups. One was a German Shepherd and he said to his leader, "Uhm… hmm… Well, it looked like those pups left in a hurry, sir."

"Indeed," the leader said, "Max? How much longer?"

"We should be showing up soon. Atlas said that we should wait outside until the PAW Patrol leaves." the German Shepherd said looking at his GPS.

"Ok, we will wait," said the leader, "Ok team, set up camp here."

* * *

Present Day. In Titan Cave

Fuchs woke up finally in his bed. Rosalie was right next to him still sleeping. When she felt him move she woke up. She was so happy to see him again.

"Fuchs! Deine auf! Ich habe dich vermisst! (Fuchs! Your up! I missed you!)" Rosalie said.

Fuchs did not speak but nodded in agreement. Atlas, Stark, Chase, and Skye come in.

"Fuchs!" they all said rushing over to him. Fuchs smiled happily.

* * *

Titan Cave with the PAW Patrol.

"I guess we need to leave today," Koda said to the pups.

"Why won't Chase and Skye come with us?" Rubble complained.

"Because their traders and they don't even to deserve to live," Marshall growled.

"MARSHALL!" Tracker yelled, "Just because they joined who _**used**_ to be our enemy, doesn't mean you need to wish death upon them."

"Why are you defending them, Tracker? You going to join Fuchs too?" Zuma countered.

"We will hunt you down and-" Rocky was cut off.

"AND WHAT?!" Tracker getting annoyed, "KILL me. You know you would be just as bad a Sweetie and her henchmen. Let me remind you that Fuchs DID NOT KILL YOU! Plus, would Ryder want that. Also, he did save us. If it weren't for him we might as well be dead ourselves."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted Stark who came out to see the commotion.

"What gives you the right?" Zuma growled in anger.

"What gives me the right? I'll tell you. I'm in charge of the CIA K-9 core. You are under me." Stark said.

"We are not part of the CIA, and since when were we were under your command," Marshall said.

"Ever since the PAW Patrol was a thing. Atlas, Ryder, Chase, and I were the founders of the PAW Patrol. The plan was to test it and see if we could implement it into other small towns." Stark said getting pissed off, "When Ryder died we were heartbroken. We wanted Koda to be his replacement, but like many great leaders and family, you cannot replace him. Atlas and I were going to come to his funeral but were caught up in a terrorist attack. Atlas and I were going to come down and look after you, but we had a mission in Japan with Ricochet and Fuchs."

Chase then came in with Atlas. Skye and Rosalie were still tending to Fuchs and keeping him company.

"What is going on here?" Atlas asked in his German accent, "Why are you fighting?"

"Stark here said that he is in charge of us," Marshall retorted nearly growling and showing teeth.

Just then the door to the room opened.

"Not just you," a mysterious voice said. Then the pups known as the Global Reconnaissance Force or more know as the G.R.F. came in, "But also us."

"R-R-Ricochet?" all the pups said except Stark.

"Yep, it is me. Gosh sorry, Atlas, I thought they would be gone by now, but we have something urgent to tell you." Ricochet said. Ricochet then looked around and saw that Fuchs was nowhere to be seen, "Also, where's Fuchs?"

All the pups gasped again except Stark, but before any of them could get a word out Atlas spoke.

"You're fine Rick." Atlas assured him, "Fuchs was seriously injured in the Barkingburg Castle incident," Atlas then got closer to Ricochet, "What do you need to tell us that is so urgent?"

"I'd rather say it with Fuchs and you two," Ricochet said ignoring the pups ways in trying in getting his attention.

"Ok then, this way," Stark spoke out leading them to Fuchs room.

Stark, Atlas, Ricochet, Max, and Chase went back to Fuchs's room.

"How come Chase is coming with us?" Max asked Stark.

"He and Skye have recently left the PAW Patrol and joined his new team The Titans," Stark answered.

"Oh, I see, They left the PAW Patrol?" Ricochet said with confusion.

"LONG story Ricochet and Max, they'll explain soon." Atlas overheard the conversation and answered Ricochet's question.

The four pups and human, made it to Fuchs's room and opened the door and were met with an alive and well Fuchs who was trying the sit up, Rosalie and Skye tending to him.

Ricochet saw this and went straight to questions, "OH MY LORD! What happened? How did you end up like this? Who is this other arctic fox?"

"Gosh, can I breathe first," Fuchs said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hehe sorry," Ricochet said.

"That is ok. At least I'm alive. Now to answer your question about who this other fox is. I don't want to talk about what happened to me." Fuchs said again.

"Ok then,"

"This is Rosalie. It is a pretty funny story on how I found her," Fuchs said looking at his mate.

Chase and Skye snickered, "Ya, it was funny because she completely pinned you to the ground," Skye said giggling.

"Hey, at least she can fight well. Plus, that is why I love her like you do Chase," Fuchs retorted.

Skye and Chase then blushed red and then Ricochet said, "Wait, what? What did I miss for two months?"

"Apparently a lot?" Stark said.

"Ricochet you knew Skye and I loved each other. Did you forget?" Chase asked still smiling.

"Oh hehe, right, sorry," Ricochet said glumly.

"Anywho, what did you need to tell us Ricochet, that was so urgent?" Atlas said changing the subject.

"Right, uhm well, Fuchs this might be personal, but, uhm"

"Spill it," Fuchs said getting anxious.

"When we were in Stuttgart, Germany, we were stationed at Panzer U.S. Army Base. We were going to Stuttgart for our day off and there was an attack at our station."

"Oh my, what were the casualties?" Skye said her expression going from happy to sad.

"50 innocent people... died, another... 30 police/army officers were also killed, and 30 more injured," Ricochet explained sadly.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"That's horrible," Skye said starting to cry.

"The evil part was it was mostly women and children who were killed," said Max angered and sad at the same time.

"My Lord, do you know who did it?" Fuchs asked.

"The only thing that was left was the two letters A.W. they were burned into the train that was there and scratched into every single victim, even the one who was still alive," Max finished.

Fuchs, now know what A.W. meant, was furious, "Did. They. Leave. Anything. Else?" he said grinding his teeth not caring in the world on how much pain he was in.

"Well, sort of. It was an audio recording and after listening to it, well," Max tried to explain.

"Well, What?" Fuchs now getting annoyed.

Ricochet but in, "It is meant for you."

Ricochet got the audio recording device from Max's pup-pack and gave it to Atlas for everyone to hear.

The recorded voice, _"Hello there, Fuchs! I have something to tell you and your friends."_

"That is not-" Max was cut off by the 'recording'.

" _You might know me as an old friend, ally, or AGENT! But not just not me, but everyone with me. Director Atlas, K-9 agent Stark, K-9 Ranger Ricochet, K-9 Max, Titan Chase, Titan Skye, Titan Rosalie, and of cores the one who can't get up, Fuchs. I. AM. FORMER. AGENT LUPE!"_

Everyone in the room knew what the 'recording' was saying.

"No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! It-it can't be," Fuchs said super surprised.

" _Go, tell everyone about me. Tell them, you and I worked together. Tell them that you and I were partners for the six months you with us. I'll see you really soon. Mmmm hahaha-"_ and it was cut out.

Skye, Chase, Rosalie, Ricochet, and Max were as confused as ever. Also, the pups who eavesdropped on the whole conversation.

On the outside, all the pups were next to the door wondering what is going to be said next.

Back with the others. Fuchs was shaking in fear, no one in the room ever saw him like that before.

"Who is Lupe?" Chase asked.

"Fuchs? Should I tell them?" Atlas asked.

Fuchs only nodded still looking at the floor.

"Lupe was one of the Russian's that helped in killing Fuchs's parents and pup-naping him. When Fuchs was being trained in Russia, Lupe was his 'friend' during his training. Lupe is a gray wolf who even before Fuchs was born was a CIA agent but he defected to the Russian MVD. Now since Fuchs killed the high ups of Russia he went on a rampage. He is the most wanted on the FBI and CIA lists because of Mr. Yamatoo and Henry Deringer's deaths." Atlas explained, "Russia doesn't care for him and any damage he causes. Fuchs is number one on their list instead"

"Oh," Chase and Skye said looking over at Fuchs who was now as angry as ever.

"I don't understand the bond that Fuchs had with Lupe," Ricochet said puzzled.

"He-" Atlas was cut off by Fuchs himself.

"I thought he was my friend, my brother. I considered him family like you and Marshall, Chase. All that was put to… to… heck," Fuchs started to visibly cry, "Once I figured out that he and others that I was working with were the ones that pup-napped me and KILLED my parents. My parents were my only family, I had no one else in my life," Fuchs then started to calm down a bit and continued his story, "When I killed anyone who got in my way in Russia I left as fast as I came. I fled to the state of Colorado and I was contemplating suicide. I got so close to killing myself the Police of Douglas County and South Metro Fire saved me from jumping off one of the Highway bridges, where if I jumped I would instantly get run over by cars getting killed," Chase, Skye, and Rosalie came closer to Fuchs. Rosalie completely nuzzled him and he continued his life story, "When they saved me, I had a change of mined and I asked them if I could train to be an EMT/Doctor. They told me about one of the many medical schools in this country. I then went off to one of them, I can't remember its name, and graduated a month later because of my fast learning and speed I do things. Then," He looked to Atlas and Stark, "My info must have been leaked and you two found me and caught me up to speed to what the CIA and FBI do and I chose to join the CIA. After a couple of missions with Stark and Atlas, I took off from the CIA and started my own Bounty Hunting business where I would be someone's bodyguard or be hired by other government agencies to hunt down and kill targets. The last mission I had with you guys was with Ricochet and Stark. Scout, Ricochet's partner, was not dead then at that time. Us three were to rescue the American Ambassador from Iran but in the end, we failed and the Ambassador was killed and we were captured. Thanks to Ricochet's quick thinking we were able to escape from the terrorist but in the end Atlas shot-gunned the leader in the head."

"I do remember that," Ricochet remembered.

"Yep," Stark said.

"Anyway, after that I came here and built this place with the help of the government. After this was completed I started to work on the vehicles we have today. That is when I got a call from the Princess of Barkingburg saying she needs my help with some bodyguard things and I worked with her for a month and my foolish self began to think of Sweetie being a good pup only to find out that she was just of a killer as I would be if I didn't leave Russia. Now, we are here." Fuchs finished his story.

"Wow, ok, I didn't know that you were going to tell us your whole life story," Chase said.

"That is only a small summary of my miserable life," Fuchs said.

"Hey, your life isn't miserable. You have us, you have Stark, Atlas, and Ricochet. You have a lot of people and pups with you," Skys said comforting Fuchs a bit.

"But what about the PAW Patrol pups. It seems like they just want to kill me,"

"We'll straighten them out soon, but for the meantime, you need rest and friends," Chase said.

"Thanks, guys," Fuchs thanked.

Rosalie only smiled brightly, which then made Fuchs smile as well.

* * *

Time: 3:50 pm. Outside of Fuchs's room.

"Oh my, maybe we should give Fuchs a little grace and as well as Chase and Skye," Everest suggested.

"Ya, maybe we should respect him a little bit more," Rocky said, "Also, he has personally worked with Ricochet himself."

"If we were to go against them, they might not want to see us ever again," Zuma said.

The pups looked to Marshall and he was embarrassed as ever, "Why are you looking at me?"

Before anyone could say anything else Koda and Tracker came over more than disappointed.

"Pups! It is time for us to go," Koda said with an angry expression.

The pups put their tail between their legs and their heads hung low and walked off with Koda

Tracker waited for all the pups to pass him so they couldn't sneak away. He only had a disgusted look on his face and was the only one to notice the door of Fuchs's room open a smidge and out looked, Chase.

"Chase," Tracker whispered.

"Tracker, I would like to thank you for your support even though the rest of the pups don't," Chase thanked Tracker.

"No problema," Tracker answered, "I got to go. Koda is going to need my help."

"Understood, goodbye," Chase said while saluting.

Tracker tried to salute as well now with a smile on his face.

After that, the pups headed home to the Lookout.

* * *

In the woods. Time: 4:05 pm

Sweetie, Sylvia, and their four henchmen were running in the woods trying to get as far away as possible from the Atlas Wolves. Little did they know that some other dogs were in the forest. Ones from Forum City.

"STOP!" Sylvia said. Every pup stopped in its tracks.

"What is it?" Sweetie asked.

"I think I smell *sniff* *sniff* my old friends," Sylvia smiled evilly

"You'd be right Sylvia," said a mysterious voice.

Sylvia looked up and smiled even more, "Storm."

* * *

With the Atlas Wolves. Time: 4:10 pm

"*sniff* *sniff* hmm, who is this?" asked one of Lupe's wolves, "Redstone come here,"

Redstone trots over to the fully black wolf, "What is it?" Redstone asked in an orderly tone.

"Take a sniff of this," the black wolf said pointing to the paw print.

Redstone sniffs it and is now confused as ever, "What in the blazes. Who is this?"

"Well judging by it it is a male German Shepherd, but he is not the only one. There seem to be some other German Shepherds, Dutch Shepherds, Rottweilers, Pitbulls, Dobermans, *sniff* Huskies, Border Collies, and *sniff* Begles?" the black wolf said now also confused.

"Hmm," Redstone thought, "I'll get Lupe."

* * *

 _ ***WARNING***_

(IT GETS GRAPHIC HERE. if you don't want to have nightmares skip to the next line)

Redstone ran off to get Lupe who was on the other side of their temporary base camp. Once he got them there was a human in Lupe's jaws struggling to breathe. This human was wear in khaki pants and a loose t-shirt and green jacket. He looked like one of the ISIS terrorists.

"I told you, I never wanted to see your face again. I told you I would KILL YOU if you ever came close to me and my wolves," Lupe said as he released the man's neck, "Now you will see what happens to ISIS, al-Qaeda, and other terrorist organizations that try and make us their allies," Lupe said as he got a crowd of his wolves to gather. Redstone was in the front row and he had a devilish grin on his face. Lupe saw Redstone and called for him to come forth, "Redstone, come forth and show us what happens to all our enemies."

"Gladly," Redstone said as he stepped up. The crowd has now gotten bigger. The only wolves that are not there are the ones guarding.

Redstone when over to Lupe and Lupe handed him the Katana that Redstone loves to use for executions.

The ISIS man was bleeding from his neck, but he still managed to get up. Redstone ran his paw against the sharp blade to make sure it was sharp enough. Is was. Redstone then got into a stance with his hind legs holding him up and his front legs one with the sword and the other aiming.

The ISIS man was in shock and didn't was happening. That is when the crowd got quiet and everything proceeded to become slow motion. All he could hear was his breathing and Redstone's breathing. That is when Redstone charged with the katana in his paws. Unlike everything else Redstone was fast before the ISIS man could do anything, the katana was already plunged into his chest which made him fall to his knees.

The crowd started to cheer, "Finish Him! Finish Him!" and the last words of the man were only a mumble so no one could hear over the loud cheering. Redstone then ripped the sword out of the man's chest and proceed to stab the center of his neck. This made the man die quick and the now dead body fell when Redstone yanked it out. It started to bleed out and the crowd came down and mauled the rest of the body like it was food.

* * *

After that whole situation, Redstone went up to Lupe. Lupe greeted him and said, "Well done on that quick kill."

"Thanks, Lupe, but back to business. One of our scouts has found something that you might want to see," Redstone said.

Lupe got into his serious face and said, "Ok then, let's go."

Lupe and Redstone proceed to leave the others to what they were doing and Redstone led Lupe to where the black wolf was.

When Redstone and Lupe were three quarters there, the black wolf was running to them as fast as he could.

"LUPE, REDSTONE!" the black wolf said.

"What is it?" Lupe asked now surprised.

"You will not believe this, Sweetie, Sylvia, and many… many other dogs/pups are over there.

"WHAT!?" Lupe and Redstone said in anger.

"Canis, get the most of our forces over here now. Tell them to grab their weapons." Lupe ordered.

"Yes Sir, I will also grab yours as well," the black wolf now known as Canis said.

"Yes now go," Redstone reinforced the order. Canis saluted and ran for the Altas Wolves.

Redstone and Lupe looked at each other in confusion. "He said that there are a tone of other dogs/pups. What do you think? At this time after Sweetie's encounter with Fuchs, she lost more than three-quarters of her forces. To my guess, there are only six left of them," Redstone tried to conclude the situation.

"Well, we can only find out if we walk up there," Lupe said starting to walk to where Canis came from. In the distance, they can hear Canis giving the warning howl.

Lupe and Redstone proceed to walk up a small hill. When they reached the crest Canis came running back to them and gave them their gear witch both included radios, grapple hook, PP 2000 machine pistols, and red, black, and white camo uniforms that cover them head to toe with a helmet and bulletproof armor.

For Redstone's personal loadout he had a Kalashnikov Concern RPK-16 LMG as primary and a KBP GM-94. (The GM-94 is a Russian used close support pump action grenade launcher that can launch VGM-93.900 high explosive fragmentation, VGM-93.100 thermobaric, VGM-93.300 ]smoke and VGM-93.200 tear gas canisters, VGM-93.600 rubber slugs, and other non-lethal payloads). For Lupe, he as a Kalashnikov Saiga-12 automatic 12-gauge shotgun for a primary. For secondary, he has the VKS bullpup sniper rifle that has a straight-pull bolt-action, magazine-fed sniper rifle chambered for the 12.7×55mm STs-130 subsonic round.

"Also our troops are behind me. They are one radio call away," Canis said handing them their last few things like some grenades.

"Are the 2B14 Podnos 82mm mortars up?" Redstone asked.

"The two mortars

have been set up back at base. They can reach two more miles from here," Canis said.

"Ok, stay here with us for the time being," Lupe said.

"Yes, sir," Canis said.

The trio then army crawled over the crest of the hill. What they saw was surprising. There was Sweetie, Sylvia, and their henchmen, but also a tone of other pups/dogs with red bandanas of different shades. There was one particular German Shepherd that had a black bandana around his neck. He must be the boss. Lupe, Redstone, and Canis were confused to who it was but they are going to keep their word of killing anyone or any pup/dog with Sweetie or Sylvia. The only problem was, there are only 25 Atlas Wolves at this location. There is a tone of Atlas Wolves around the world but the closest ones are in Montana and that is over 500+ miles away. By the looks of it, the Atlas Wolves are outnumbered three to one. These dogs/pups had more than teeth. They also had mortars, rifles, LMGs, SMGs, and many other weapons.

Lupe, Redstone, and Canis decided to confront them as peaceful at first. If things didn't go well, then they can order an artillery strike from their mortar whereas their enemy can't because they don't know where their base is.

Lupe and Redstone told Canis to stay where he was so they can signal him if needed.

As soon as they did that, Lupe and Redstone got up from the hill's cover and walked down to the new enemy.

When they got down there, all the pups/dogs stopped what they were doing and came over to their new 'visitors'. Sweetie, Sylvia, and the other German Shepherd came out of the crowd.

Once Sweetie and Sylvia saw Lupe and Redstone there were screaming inside.

"That is them," Sylvia said to the German Shepherd, "Those two are Lupe and Redstone."

The German Shepherd nodded and waved his paw which made all the pups/dog pull out any weapon they had at the time.

Lupe and Redstone were not surprised, "Lower those weapons! We just want to talk first," Lupe said as Redstone pulled out his RPK-16 LMG.

"Fine!" The German Shepherd waved his paw again signaling to put the weapons away. As they did this Redstone did the same.

"So, first off who are you?" Lupe asked the German Shepherd.

"I am Storm," the German Shepherd said proudly.

* * *

Back at Titan Cave. Time: 5:45 pm

Fuchs was sleeping in his room with Rosalie. Atlas and Stark were cleaning the cars which were, two Ford Mustangs, a Ford Raptor, a Ford Raptor Mustang, an Earthroamer XV-LTS, Ricochet's two LAAVs, and their Rezvani Tank. Ricochet was playing with all of his troops in the recreation room of the cave. They were playing games like chess, cards, checkers, and a video game called Call of Duty Black Ops. Chase and Skye were in the kitchen eating some chile. It was snowing lightly outside.

What all of them didn't know was that war was coming and coming fast.

There was a slight boom outside which made everyone inside stop what they were doing and ran to the planning room. Chase and Skye went to help Rosalie with Fuchs and they brought him to the planning room no problem.

"Umm… what was that explosion? Ricochet asked.

"I don't know Rick but it didn't sound good," Atlas said with confusion.

Fuchs was on one of the many monitors of the planning room. He was controlling a small scout drone, "I'm trying to calculate where it came to form and I almost have it,"

"To me, it sounded like a mortar round," said Frostbite, one of Ricochet's troops.

"Oh lord, I hope not," Said Skye getting scared. Chase saw this and went up to her to comfort her the best he can.

After a few minutes, Fuchs got a hit, "I found something."

Everyone in the room crowded around Fuchs making him uncomfortable. He then put it on the big screen for everyone to see so he could work without being crowded.

"No, wait, WHAT?!" Fuchs said confused as ever.

Atlas and Stark gasp. Lupe and Redstone were on the screen talking to a German Shepherd that looked a lot like Chase, but older.

Fuchs was angered, Sweetie and Sylvia were also what looked to be taking to Lupe and Redstone. He was seeing his life's enemies in one place.

Chase was angered as well. His brother Storm was with Sweetie and Sylvia and was talking to Lupe and Redstone.

There was nothing but confusion in the room.

"That is Lupe, Redstone," Stark started.

"Sweetie, Sylvia," Fuchs continued with anger in his voice.

"And my evil brother Storm," Chase finished with everyone looking at him.

"Evil Brother?" Stark, Atlas, Fuchs, and Ricochet asked.

"He killed our parents out of pure rage," Chase said flatly.

"Nun, Scheiße. Das ist _einfach_ großartig, (Well, shit. That is _just_ great.)" Ricochet said frustrated in German.

Everyone in the room looked at him with disgust.

"Ricochet!" Fuchs called out, "Sie wissen gut, dass wir hier alle deutsch sprechen. Wir wissen alle, was Sie gerade gesagt haben. (You know well that we all speak German in here. We all know what you just said.)"

"Oh," Ricochet said glumly.

"Also, Rosalie, um dich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Sweetie, Sylvia, Lupe, Redstone und einige andere deutsche Schäferhunde namens Storm nehmen sich zusammen und es sieht sehr heiß aus. (So, Rosalie to catch you up to speed. Sweetie, Sylvia, Lupe, Redstone, and some other German Shepherd by the name of Storm are taking to each other and it looks very heated.)" Fuchs explained.

Rosalie, finally able to speak her language said, "Ok, was ist der Plan? Wir können nicht einfach sagen, dass wir hier sind. Woher weiß man, welche Waffen sie haben. (Ok, so what is the plan? We can't just say we are here. How knows what weapons they have.)"

"Sie hat recht. Wir können nicht einfach sagen, dass wir hier sind. Es wäre, als würde man mit einem rosa und roten Anzug nach draußen gehen und sagen: "Hey, ich bin hier drüben". (She's right. We can't just say we are here. It would be like going outside with a pink and red suit on and saying, 'Hey look, I'm over here')" Chase said in German.

"Gut gesagt, wir müssen nur- (Well said, we just need to-)" Ricochet was cut off by an explosion happening on the screen.

The explosion was one of the Atlas Wolves' mortars hitting close to Storm's gang.

Then a full-on war started because Fuchs had the drone look over to the hill and saw 15 wolves pop over and starting to fire upon the gang which proceeds to fire back. The Atlas Wolves were falling back because they were outnumbered, but they did as much damage as possible. They only killed 5 of Storm's dogs and destroyed a wagon carrying weapons and ammunition.

Everyone in the room was silent. Fuchs followed the wolves back to their base camp and realized they had a mortar launcher now pointed in the direction of Titan Cave.

"Ach nein (Oh no)," Fuchs said.

"Klammer für den Aufprall! (Brace for impact!)" Atlas yelled.

All the pups in the room started to scatter and race to the bunker part of the base where they would be most safe.

In the bunker, computers were everywhere just like the CIC but it was a tone bigger. Fuchs went back to controlling the drone and he saw them launch one thing from the mortar. Only one thing and they proceed to turn the mortar back to where Storm and his gang were.

The object was falling through the air at a very slow pace. It took a whole minute for it to drop in front of the cave not damaging anything.

"OK, dann. Wer will heute ein Bombenkommando werden? (Ok then. Who wants to become a bomb squad today?)" Fuchs asked.

"Ich mache es alleine, wenn das funktioniert. Ich möchte nicht, dass noch jemand anderes sein Leben riskiert. Und außerdem bin ich der einzige Mensch hier, (I'll do it alone if that works. I don't want anyone else to risk their life yet. And plus I'm the only human here.)" Atlas blurted out.

"OK, dann?" Fuchs was hesitant. He doesn't want anyone else to do it too but if Atlas wants to, he can then.

Atlas then proceed to dress himself in as much protection as possible. When he was done with that, he went outside to see if this was a bomb, to begin with. When he got close, a hatch door opened and Atlas jumped as far back as possible thinking it was about to explode. It never did. Atlas got his bomb scanner out and scanned the object. To his surprise, the scan came back as to nothing electronic in besides what looked like a suit, with a pup-pack? Atlas got close again, now every pup was watching him with scared eyes. He got up to and proceed to take out a suit that would fit Chase or Ricochet. It was Lupe's suit. There was also a note. It said:

" _Congratulations on finding this so soon. This suit was mine and now, I'm giving it to your Titan Chase. He will need it in order to defeat his_ _ **older**_ _brother. Let's just say I'm taking my eyes off of you and I suggest you do the same to me and my Atlas Wolves. My new targets are Storm, Sweetie, Sylvia, and their gang. I will not touch anything of value, yet. I want this non-worthy enemy off my paws first. You, on the other hand, should too. I will see you around soon. By the way, nice drone you got there._

 _Long last the Atlas Wolves._

 _Lupe._

"WHAT?!" Fuchs shouted. Atlas just finish reading the message to the other pups.

"What does he mean by 'he will take his eyes off us'?" Ricochet questioned.

"I don't know. He wants to get rid of your brother, Chase," Stark said looking over at Chase.

"Lupe did say that is was for you," Atlas said taking the suit out of its casing.

The suit in question was Lupe's exact suit. It had the grapple hook, PP 2000 machine pistol, and red, black, and white camo uniform that would cover him head to toe with a helmet and bulletproof armor made from Kevlar, and prior steel for stability and speed. It also had Lupe's Kalashnikov Saiga-12 automatic 12-gauge shotgun for a primary, and for the secondary, he got the VKS bullpup sniper rifle that has a straight-pull bolt-action, magazine-fed sniper rifle chambered for the 12.7×55mm STs-130 subsonic round.

Chase took a look at the sniper rifle. He was contemplating on taking it or refusing it. Then Chase decided and handed the VKS bullpup sniper rifle to Fuchs.

"What, why are you giving this to me? He gave it to you," Fuchs said confused.

"And I'm proceeding to give it to you. You are the best sniper I know in this world. I don't need a sniper when I have a grenade launcher and his Saiga-12 automatic 12-gauge shotgun." Chase reasoned.

"Ya," Stark said, "You are one of the best,"

"I say you're better at sniping than me," Ricochet said, "I am more of the pup that likes to go in stealthily, or guns basing."

Everyone in the room chuckled.

"But, I'm still injured, I can't fight," Fuchs said looking down at the large gun in his paws.

Rosalie spoke up, "Ja, du wirst bald kämpfen können. Sie müssen sich nur ausruhen und Ihren Körper heilen lassen. Sie werden bald so gut wie neu sein. Behalten Sie einfach Ihre Hoffnungen und wir arbeiten alle gemeinsam daran. (Yes, you will be able to fight soon. You just need to rest and let your body heal. You will soon be as good as new. Just keep your hopes and we all work through it together.)"

"Thanks, Rosalie," Fuchs smiled at her.

"Aww," everyone in the room said.

* * *

At the Lookout. Time: 8:40 pm

The pups just got back from Titan Cave and were angry, sad, stressed, but they all looked at the bright side for once.

"Well, Chase and Skye are very smart pups. I think they knew what they were doing when they told Fuchs that they wanted to join him and besides, Fuchs was the one in charge that rescued us from Sweetie," Zuma said.

"Ya, maybe they were right in the mined. We went straight to the conclusion that Fuchs just lied to them and brainwashed them. We kind of were jerks to them," Rubble said agreeing with Zuma.

"Now we know that we are part of the CIA. I mean how cool is that. Also, Chase and Skye now work with my brother Ricochet," Rocky added.

The Pups continued to talk but they didn't notice Koda and Tracker heading into the Lookout.

"Thanks, Tracker for helping me calm the pups," Koda thanked Tracker.

"No problema," Tracker responded.

Just then Koda's pup-pad rain.

 _Ring ring… ring ring…_

"Hello, Koda here," Koda answered the call.

"Koda this is Atlas,"

"Yes, Atlas what do you need."

"I need you and the PAW Patrol to get in the Lookout and get into the bunker part."

"What? There's no-" Koda was cut off by Chase's voice.

"Koda, I might have not told you but when the Lookout was rebuilt a very strong bunker was built in at the very bottom of the elevator. The reason why you and the other pups don't know about it is that I am the only pup alive that still knows the codes to it." Chase explained.

"Ok then? What are the codes?"

"I can't give them to you like that. Stark and I will personally come down there tomorrow and give you the codes in person."

"Ok? But what do we do in the meantime?"

Atlas started to speak again, "Just stay with all the pups and keep them all in one room. If one needs to do their business outside then you all go out together. If one is in the kitchen then you all are in the kitchen. No partners, no groups, you all stay as one. NEVER alone. The Atlas Wolves or Storm's gang can attack at any time."

"Ok, wait, what? Storm _and_ Atlas Wolves?"

But before Atlas could answer the call was cut.

"Hello? HELLO!?" Koda got anxious.

"Hello there Koda," a mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lupe of the Atlas Wolves. You better listen to Atlas request or someone or pup could get *pause* _hurt._ I would hate to _kill_ some pup for not listening. This is your only warning."

Before Koda could answer the line was cut again and Atlas was back.

"Hello? Koda you still there?" Atlas asked.

"Yes."

"I'm telling you now. War has just begun."

* * *

 _AN: Well, that happened. Thank you for reading Barkingburg Has Fallen the Continuation. This was a very fun story to make and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it. There is still more to come. The World Has Fallen is going to continue this great Has Fallen series._

 _Fire Wolf and I do not have a set date yet._

 _Thanks to Ace the new pup, Taurusology, The Fire Wolf Kitsune, chase the new pup, and many others for the great support in making this story and helping me get through a rough patch in my life. Thanks to them and others._

 _If you find anything that is messed up and/or confusing, please let me know. I'm a nice person._

 _Till next time._

 _The Atlas Guardian Out_


End file.
